Life is complicated
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Set one week after Niko had killed Pegorino on Happiness Island. How will he cope after Kate's death at the wedding? What will he do now? Can Roman help him through this in Niko's time of need? And will old enemies return for revenge on Niko's previous actions?
1. Chapter 1: moving on

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 1: moving on**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED GRAND THEFT AUTO 4, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**Alright, for those of you who have played Grand Theft Auto 4 by Rockstar, as you know, there are two different endings to the game depending on your choice.**

**Ending 1: Niko takes revenge, Kate dies, Roman lives, and Jimmy Pegorino is killed on Happiness Island.**

**Ending 2: Niko takes the deal, Roman dies, and Dimitri Rascalov is killed on Happiness Island.**

**Anyway, I'll cut to the chase; this story is based after the revenge ending and will mainly be focused around Niko Bellic and how he tries to cope with the loss of Kate as he feels like it was his fault. I did notice a lot of stories on the Grand Theft Auto very short and not even finished. But I, on the other hand will finish and not just write around eighty words and leave it at that.**

**Also, here are my choices from the games that may be important in this story just so you know.**

**I let Ivan Bytchkov live by saving him in "Ivan The Not So Terrible". **

**I let Cherise Glover live by sparing her in "Ruff Rider".**

**I let Dwayne Forge live and killed Playboy X in "The Holland Play."**

**I let Clarence Little live by sparing him in "Holland Nights".**

**I let Derek McReary live and killed Francis McReary in "Blood Brothers".**

**I let Darko Brevic live in "That Special Someone".**

**And there are a couple more you can let live like that Unnamed Russian guy in "Portrait of a Killer" and the Unnamed Old Jewish Mobster in "Late Checkout".**

**Long-story-short, I talk too much (hence one of my many nicknames "Deadpool"). Enjoy chapter 1, ladies and gentleman.**

* * *

Niko Bellic; the thirty-year-old criminal and former ex-marine from Serbia had finally taken his revenge on those who wronged him in the past. Dimitri Rascalov, a man who he once called his friend was the first, and shortly afterwards, he took revenge on Jimmy Pegorino, another man he use to work for and was responsible for taking away the one person who had feelings for. It was finally over, but the memories of those tragic events would forever haunt him in his dreams.

It had been one-week since the events of Happiness Island, and since then, Niko was unable to put his past behind him and move on with his life. All he had left now was his cousin Roman and Roman's wife Mallorie Bardas-Bellic, whom was now pregnant according to Roman.

Niko had done a lot of bad things in his life. He murdered people, smuggled people, sold people, and even put his own family in danger more times than he could count. He came to Liberty City weeks ago in hopes of living a new life here and putting behind the past; but instead, it was like the past had just followed him all the way to this city. Was there ever going to be a peaceful life for him?

* * *

The present day, Niko was currently resting in his Penthouse on Xeno St and Galveston Ave in North Holland, Algonquin that use to be owned by Trey "Playboy X" Stewart, but ever since Niko had killed him, Playboy's former best friend Dwayne Forge had given this apartment to Niko as a gift for saving his life and for making him realize he still had a purpose in life.

As for his other apartment in Albany Ave and Purite St, Middle Park East, Algonquin, Niko had moved out from that apartment for Roman and Mallorie to move in together. After all, with them having a baby on the way, they were going to need the space and privacy.

Niko lazily sat against the long family couch, wearing a striped knit sweater and a pair of black and yellow track pants with no shows on, flicking through the various TV channels on his wide-screen TV that seemed to be boring him. He finally switched off the TV, finally losing interest in these channels. "Shitty TV. Nothing ever good on." he mumbled to himself.

He stood up from his lazy position and made his way over towards the small kitchen in the corner of his apartment. He opened up the fridge for some alcohol, but as luck would have it, there was only milk and juice for him to drink. When was the last time he went shopping?

"I need to do some shopping." Niko admitted, picking up the orange juice cartoon and reading the label on the back. ""Best before 2006". Fuck me." he placed the orange juice back inside the fridge, followed by closing its door behind him.

With nothing to drink, Niko collapsed down onto the center of his bed, spreading out his arms and legs like a star fish as his head hit the pillow. He tried ever so much to forget that tragic event, but the memory of his girlfriend dying in his arms would forever haunt him.

To make things worse, how was his friend Patrick (or "Packie" as he liked to be called) would even be able to still be his friend after all this? First his brother Francis died and was unaware it was Niko who murdered him, then his brother Gerald has been put in prison, and now with Kate dying too, it was just him, Derek and his mother left. How Gerald was going to react about his sister's death was a day Niko was not looking forward to.

Before long, Niko's cell phone that was resting under his pillow began to ring. He retrieved the item and held the phone up against his ear, not bothering to check who was ringing him. "Hello?"

_"Niko, it's Roman."_ Roman spoke on the other end of the phone, speaking in a normal tone unlike his usually enthusiastic self. _"I just came to check up on you."_

"I'm fine." Niko assured, but deep down, this was all lie and he was nowhere near fine. "How are you and Mallorie enjoying married life?"

_"It's good. A little hard when someone fires a weapon at your wedding, but okay."_ Roman assured. _"Niko, I know how you felt about Kate, but you have to know that you can't blame yourself for what happened."_

"There is no-one else but me to blame, Roman." Niko replied, holding his free arm over his forehead for a moment when he felt a slight headache. "It's my entire fault. If I had just listened to you and done that deal, then she would have lived...I shouldn't have got close to her...I shouldn't really get close to anyone anymore."

_"You should, Niko, connection is important. Me and Mallorie are your family."_ Roman reminded him, but had some interesting news that he yet had to announce. _"Niko...Mallorie is pregnant. We decided if it's a boy, we'll name it after me. And if it's a girl, we decided to call her Kate."_

Niko was touched by the fact his cousin would want to honor the name of a girl he barely knew. He managed to raise a slight smile, knowing Roman was going to be great when it came to parenthood. "Congratulations to you both. You will make a good father, Roman. See you soon."

_"Bye, Niko. See you soon..."_ with that, Roman hung up on his end of the line.

Niko placed his cell phone under his pillow but not before checking the time. It was now 11:34 PM. How time had slipped away from him that fast was a mystery, but nevertheless, Niko needed to get some sleep. He hoped one day he could finally retire from this life of crime, and maybe, just maybe, live the American dream like he always wanted.

* * *

Niko's eyes widened as the sound of his cell phone ringing had woken him up during early morning. He groaned for a moment whilst searching under the pillows for the location of his phone. He eventually retrieved his cell phone and held it up against his ear. "Hello...?"

_"What up, rasta, is me, Jacob." _Jacob spoke on the other end of the line_. "You doin' okay after the whole nuttin incident on the island and ting?"_

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, thanks, Jacob." Niko assured, standing up as he walked his way over towards the wardrobe to put on some fresh clothes. "And thanks for the help though. If it weren't for you, I might not have ever caught up to Pegorino without your help."

"Sean, we brothers gotta look out for one and other." Jacob assured. "I and Roman are planning a night out in a couple of days. He wanted me to know if you are rolling along and ting?"

Niko thought about his offer for a moment before giving him an answer. He did want to move on with his life and finally leave this apartment for a while, and after all, at least he would be with the people he liked. "Sure. Could do with something to do for a while."

_"A'ight, I and Roman will see you this Friday."_ Jacob replied but before long, he hung up the phone on the other end._ "One love, rasta."_

As the call on the other end finished, Niko's phone beeped a second time but it was not a phone call and rather a text message. He clicked on the received message, and as luck would have it, it just happened to be his cousin.

_"Hey NB, mind dropping by the apartment? Need help._

_-Roman."_

"Anything to get out of this apartment." Niko told himself, throwing his cell phone back onto the bed as he proceeded to put on a change of clothes. He took of his previous clothes and dressed himself up in a gray golf jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and some white tennis shoes. The second he was dressed, he picked up his cell phone and was about to take his pistol with him, too, but all it would do would make him look more of a bad person and give him further memories of that tragic event. He left his gun under his bed and proceeded downstairs via the elevator. When he was outside, he got into his own car for once that he brought with the money he earned rather than steal any random car to get to places.

He got into his Albany black Emperor and even decided to turn on the radio to help pass the time as he proceeded to drive to Middle Park and visit his cousin and his now cousin-in-law Mallorie.

**_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
Somewhere in this town  
See me and the boys we don't like it_**

**_So were getting up and going down  
Hiding low looking right to left  
If you see us coming I think it's best  
To move away do you hear what I say_**

Niko was never one to enjoy listening to music and usually preferred silence when driving, but with the events that have happened, could he really ask himself for peace after everything that happened? Let's face it, every day he hears gun fire and the sounds of people screaming upon being shot and murdered.

**_From under my breath  
Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
Somewhere in the town  
Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_**

When he had to stop the car for moment when reaching a red traffic light, Niko took this chance to think back on all that has happened to him. He spent his life being beaten by his alcoholic father, he was forced to watch his friends die in a war, he spent ten-years hunting down the one who he though was responsible for his squadron's death, but was mistaken and got the wrong target.

**_So don't you be around  
Don't you be around  
Tonight there's gonna be trouble  
Some of us won't survive_**

**_See the boys and me mean business  
Bustin' out dead or alive  
I can hear the hound dogs on my trail  
All hell breaks loose, alarm and sirens wail_**

And even when Niko finally tracked down Darko and discovered the truth to why he killed his friends, he could not bring himself to kill him. He wanted nothing more than to put twelve bullets in him for the twelve lives he cost, but he stopped. He did not choose to kill him. Darko was deviated towards his actions and wanted nothing more but to die from the hands of someone he once called his friend.

**_Like the game if you lose  
Go to jail  
Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
Somewhere in the town_**

...But he stopped. Niko did not need to go to the level; despite the fact how much he wanted it. It was unknown if he stopped because his cousin told him it was the right thing to do, or because it would not give him the closure he desired for.

**_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
So don't you be around  
Tonight there's gonna trouble  
I'm gonna find myself i-_**

Niko dazed out from his thoughts when his radio had suddenly cut out. He pressed the button a couple of times in an attempt to turn his song back on, but the radio was not working. "Fucking piece of shit radio!" he groaned in frustration. Without any music, he continued making his way to Roman's apartment when traffic had begun moving again.

Whilst continuing his drive, he turned to his right for a moment when seeing a fight between two men outside on the streets. Both of them were engaged in a fist fight, and this caused Niko to sigh. "Is there any place in this city that is not dangerous?"

Since it had nothing to do with him, Niko left it for the police to handle when a cop car had arrived, but not that it would do any good since half the cops in this city were fat and were not the best when it came to chasing people on foot. Heck, the police were almost as worse as the criminals in this city.

It took Niko around twenty-minutes to make it to Middle Park due to the traffic, but he almost made it Roman's apartment but still had one more traffic light to pass. As he waited, he looked out of his window to the car next to him that was a black Cavalcade and inside, three men were present.

Each three of them looked Dominican-American, but he mainly had his attention focused on the man in the driver's seat. He wore a black and white letterman jacket with white undersweater, and he could have sworn he recognized this man before, but he could not put a finger on where they met before.

As for the other two passengers, one of them wore a red hoodie with a black vest over it and a black t-shirt. And the other one worse a grey letterman jacket with a blue t-shirt. They did not seem so familiar to Niko, but he still had his interest on the driver, but due to the shadow windows, he could not make out his face so clearly. Before he had the chance the figure out who he was, the car had drove away, followed by a horn beeping behind Niko.

"It's green, buddy!" the man in a taxi cab behind him called out, beeping his horn a second time.

Niko merely groaned in response as he pressed his foot against the paddle, making his way down the street. He finally arrived just outside of Roman's apartment and pulled up alongside the street and exited his vehicle, locking it behind him with his car keys. He sure hoped no-one was going to steal his vehicle while he was inside.

He moved inside via the door and headed towards the elevator on the far left of the room. He waited patiently waited for the elevator to arrive, folding his arms together in the process.

"Roman better not have called me here to help with his gambling problems." Niko spoke to himself, remembering the last time he had to rescue his cousin from his gambling debts and it sure did not end well.

* * *

**And here is chapter 1, ladies and gentleman. Little short, I know, but I guarantee the next chapter will be longer. And for those you like action, I can assure you this story will have action in it like the game. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and feel free to leave a review on what you thought. I may not update everyday since I have a Walking Dead story to finish, but I have to put in on hold while I wait for the next episodes to be released.**

**Anywho, stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Bellic cousins

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 2: the Bellic cousins**

**Here is the next chapter of my story, ladies and gentleman, and I apologize if I took a couple of days. It was suppose to be finished by yesterday, but I got caught up in some work. But here's the chapter, fellow readers. Enjoy.**

* * *

Niko arrived into his cousin's apartment via the elevator and was relieved the entire place was not in the state of someone's trash den. It seemed like he was doing a great job keeping the place tidy. Or it seemed so at least. The first thing that Niko noticed as the sweet smell of bacon and eggs hit into his nostrils, causing him to shift his attention over towards the kitchen.

Mallorie was present in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast in the kitchen and wearing her usual casual clothing. She shifted her attention towards the elevator when seeing Niko had arrived, and greeted him sweetly. "Oh, morning, Niko."

"Morning, Mallorie." Niko greeted in return, moving closer towards his new cousin-in-law whilst realizing her new husband was not present. "Where's Roman? I got a text from him to come here."

"He's just getting dressed while I got stuck with cooking duty." Mallorie answered, tipping the food contents out from the frying pan and onto two separate plates for herself and Roman.

Niko nodded but not before shifting his attention over towards the laptop on the kitchen counter, and this caused him to remember that it had been a long time since he last checked his emails. Maybe he had something important. "Mind if I use your laptop?"

"Sure, it's fully charged." Mallorie granted whilst she was making her way over to the dining table near the center of the apartment.

Niko sat himself down one of the kitchen stools and logged on to his personal EyeFind Mail account. He checked his inbox, and was somewhat annoyed to see he only had spam emails. He deleted every single spam he got, but froze when he noticed the last email was not a spam and was from someone he knew. The subject of the email was labelled "I am sorry" and the message was from his mother, Milica Bellic.

Niko clicked the email and opened it up, slowly reading its contents in his mind.

"_My dearest son,_

_Roman informed me of what happened to that girl named Kate. I am so sorry for your loss, but I know you can make it through this, my son. Always remember that you are with your cousin and his new wife, and I hope all of you enjoy your lives together in Liberty City. I know life has not always been kind to you, Niko, and you always try to live the correct way. I hope maybe one day you can put that past behind you. I may not be with you, my son, but as a mother, I will always love you and Roman. I hope you write to me soon._

_Your loving mother_

_Milica Bellic._"

Niko closed his eyes for a moment when the whole wedding massacre raced around his mind, the thoughts of his girlfriend dying in his arms caused him great pain from inside. He tried to forget about it the best he could, but his best was not good enough and he could not handle it. He shrugged it before after a moment or so, and began typing a message in return to his mother, whom he missed dearly.

"_Dear Mother_

_It is nice to hear you again, and I thank you for your concern. Kate's death was hurt me more than I could ever imagine, but like you said: as long as I have Roman and Mallorie with me, I'm sure I can get through this. Thank you for keeping in touch with me. I hope one day I can come home and visit you. I assure you everything is going to be alright."_

_Your loving son_

_Niko Bellic._"

Niko hit the send button on his computer and logged out from the laptop. He stood back up and shifted his attention over towards another direction when Roman had arrived, wearing his usual white and brown tracksuit.

"Hey, NB!" Roman greeted in an enthusiastic tone, holding both of his arms out as hard as they would go, expecting a hug from his cousin. "What? No hug?"

"Sure." Niko chuckled, returning to the hug towards his older yet fatter and stupider cousin. He leaned out from the hug after a moment or so, crossing his arms together as he stared towards him. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Cousin, I need to go and pick up some things and could do with a driver." Roman requested, but his expression changed when his cousin frowned with his eyes half-closed. "What?"

Niko sighed in response, annoyed that Roman had only brought him here just to drive him somewhere. He knows how to drive himself, and what's stopping him from getting a taxi? He could get free rides since he does own his own cab company after all. "Roman, you got me out of bed and got me to drive all the way across turn to drive you somewhere? _Neverovatan_ (="Unbelievable")."

"Come on, NB, my car's is in the shop and all my cab drivers are busy!" Roman explained, but his words were not yet enough to convince him. He got down on his knees like a dog, pressing his hands together with a pleading expression. "Please...?"

Niko merely sighed in response and shook his head to both sides. He had to admit he did not want to be Roman's personal chauffeur, but then again, he did not have much to do nowadays. "Fine Roman. You owe me though."

"Alright!" Roman enthusiastically yelled, running towards the dining table and grabbing his breakfast that his beautiful wife made for him, and practically eating it with only a couple of bites. He pecked Mallorie's cheek before rushing his way over towards the elevator. "See you later, beautiful. Come on, NB!"

"I'm coming." Niko sighed, following Roman into the elevator to hopefully get this day done and over with.

"Bye boys!" Mallorie bid them farewell as the elevator doors closed, leaving her all alone in that big apartment to finish her breakfast. Well, she was not necessarily alone since she was carrying her baby that had full nine-months to go yet.

* * *

Niko and Roman got back into Niko's Emperor and began making their way to the destination Roman needed to go to: Florian Cravic's (now calling himself "Bernie Crane) apartment near the corner of Ivy Corner South and Pyrite Street in Middle Park. Despite Niko almost killing Florian when he mistaken him for the traitor in their group, Florian was now friends with both of them, even attending to Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but did run away when Pegorino had turned up and fired upon Niko, accidently hitting Kate.

While they were driving to his important, the Bellic cousins began to make conversation with each other on their way there. Niko was the first to speak up, and the first thing he asked was the reason why they were heading there in the first place. "Why are we going to Florian's apartment? You two got together now?"

"Screw you, NB. My heart belongs to Mallorie." Roman assured, but not before explanation his attentions for going there. "I lent Florian a couple of thousands of dollars to help him out with his business. He text me to say he's got a lot of money back, and wants to pay me back, plus a little extra for the help."

"Sounds like he and that Deputy Mayor are together now." Niko assumed, keep his eyes locked upon the road just in case he ended up crashing again like he always seem to do in the past whenever he was either being chased or chasing someone.

"I need this money anyway. Me, Jacob, and Brucie are heading out to this club for a long night out. And boy it's going to be wild!" Roman admitted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Ahh, yes, Jacob offered me if I wanted to go with you guys this Friday." Niko said, recalling the previous phone call he received this morning from his Jamaican friend. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Roman agreed, knowing that his cousin had not yet gotten the chance to visit the club he and Brucie always love to hang out in when they were both free. "Bring a couple of friends, too. The night is going to be wild!"

Niko thought about his offer for a moment to see, wondering if he still had many friends left. There was Packie, and after what happened to his sister and his brothers, he sure could do with some cheering up. And there was Dwayne, whom Niko thought of to be someone just like him. "There are a couple of people I know, Roman. Remember when I said some guy asked me to kill his friend, but I liked the friend live and kill the guy instead? We should bring him along. Dwayne is a good man."

"If he's a friend of yours, then he's a friend of mine, too." Roman agreed. "Anyone else you know?"

"There is a friend of mine from that Irish family I use to work for." Niko answered while he slowly took his foot back a little when there was a red traffic light up ahead. "His name is Packie McReary. He's one of the people I robbed that bank with. Kate was his sister, and he has three other brothers, but one of them is dead, the other one is in prison, and the other one is pretty much a drug addict."

"Shit, sounds like this guy has lost a lot." Roman admitted, knowing what it was like to lose people you were close with. He remembered losing his own mother in a house fire, but he not there when it happened and heard the news from Niko. But what he did not was his mother did not die in a house fire, and her death was far worse than he would ever be able to imagine.

"Yeah, it's just him and his mother now." Niko replied. "We should bring him along, too. He's helped me out a lot."

"If you want to bring him, than be my guest." Roman agreed, raising his internet up on his cell phone to check for any interesting news. His eye's widened when he found a rather bit of interesting bit of news that sure did shock him. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Niko inquired.

"It's Bulgarin, the asshole you use to work for!" Roman answered, unable to get his words out when he realized they might be okay after all. "He's dead!"

"WHAT!?" Niko was in complete shock by this news, now knowing he had nothing to fear from the Russian Mafia anymore. He quickly snatched the cell phone from his cousins' hand, not seeming to be bothered about the fact they were in car in traffic and he was the driver. "Let me see that."

"Niko, the road!" Roman panicked, jumping beside him and taking the wheel for a moment, keeping them from crashing into their end.

Niko read the news report about one of his greatest enemies being blown up in his private jet whilst leaving Liberty City. He was shocked by whoever did this, but the point was, he would no longer be after him and Roman and longer. "This is great. Now we can finally live freely without crazy people trying to kill us."

"Yeah, it's great, NB, but take the wheel now, please." Roman requested.

Niko dazed out from his thoughts and took control of the wheel again and handed Roman his cell phone back. He felt really relived now that Bulgarin was dead and this means he would no longer be a problem towards him, and even if he did have any men left, they would most likely focus on whoever killed him.

Niko and Roman sat in silence for the rest of the journey to Florian's apartment. It did not take them much longer to get to Florian's apartment. Niko pulled up alongside the path, deciding to wait in the car until Roman was done getting his money back.

Roman opened up the car door from his side and stepped outside. He turned back towards his cousin before heading inside. "Niko, you wait here. I won't be too long." he said, closing the door behind him and then proceeding to the apartment doors.

Niko waited patiently for his cousin to return and took his hands off of the wheel and leaned back against the chair. He had nothing much to do other than to go onto his phone and play around with it since it was not the kind of phone that has internet connection. He could listen to the radio, but then he remembered the radio had broken this morning. "Stupid radio." he muttered.

The silence he was sharing to himself had broken when his cell phone began to ring. He took out his phone from his jacket pocket and held it up against his ear, unsure of who was calling since the contact number was currently unknown. "Hello?"

_"Niko?"_ a familiar voice spoken on the other end of the line, and it was certainly shocking for Niko to hear this person again. _"It's Gerry." _

Niko was too surprised to answer him for a moment or so. He remembered when Gerald was arrested for armed robbery and racketeering, and it sure was going to be a long time before he would be released from prison. Niko did not expect to hear from him again after the whole kidnapping-Gracie-for-the-diamonds incident. "Uh, h-hello, Gerry. How are you doing?"

_"Spending almost my entire life in prison, eating shitty food, and wearing the same fucking clothes twenty-four/seven, but over than that, life is great."_ Gerald sarcastically replied, but not before realizing it was time to get back to the previous subject. _"Niko, Packie came by a couple of days ago. Told me about the diamonds getting dropped into a dump truck."_

"Yes, we were ambushed by these crazy Russian mobsters. We tried our best, but we could not get them back." Niko explained, unable to imagine how crazy Gerald was going to be about their whole plan going bad like this.

_"Shit, needed those diamonds, man. But at least we ain't got to deal with those Italians anymore since Ray and old Pegorino were killed recently." _Gerald replied, and this caused Niko to feel somewhat relieved that he was not going to go on a rampage. But his phone call was not over yet, and he still had one more thing to ask: _"Niko is it true...? Is my little sister Katie dead?"_

"Oh, fuck!" Niko cursed, holding his hand over his phone for a moment to avoid Gerald from hearing him. He had to come clean with him, like it or not. He held the phone back up against his ear, silently praying for a miracle. "Yes Gerald, it's true. She was with me when it happened. Pegorino tried to shoot me at my cousins wedding because of a deal I refused to work for him, but he hit Kate by mistake...I'm sorry, Gerry..."

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the phone line. Niko knew one-hundred percent fact that Gerald was still now since the phone on his end had not hung up. He was expecting for the older man to swear vengeance against him, but instead, he continued speaking in a calm matter. _"Niko, I know it ain't your fault, and I'm glad you killed that son of a bitch Pegorino. Please, look out for me ma and Packie, will you?"_

"I will, Gerry." Niko assured him,

_"Thanks Niko. Saint Michael was right about you. You are a good guy."_ with that, Gerald had hung up on his end of the line, possibly from his calling hours being over now.

Niko placed his cell phone back into his jacket pocket, waiting patiently for Roman to return. He attempted to get his radio working while he was waiting for Roman to return. He sure was not the best when it came to fixing things, maybe he should hire Brucie since he does own his own auto shop...No, that would be bad idea. He could not even get his own car working, resorting to him stealing a car from a friend of his.

Before long, Roman had finally returned out from Florian's apartment and by the looks of his face, he seemed happy. He got back into Niko's car via the passenger side with a slight grin across his face. "Got the money, NB, with extra!"

"And you are going to waste all that in one night?" Niko replied whilst turning the key to stop the engine, preparing to head to their next destination.

"What can I say? This club has expensive drinks." Roman chuckled, sitting back in the passenger seat with his hands placed behind the back of his head. "Now, I want to see where you have been staying. I hope it's not that apartment in Bohan."

"No Roman, it is not that crappy apartment in Bohan." Niko answered, only just realizing that he never brought Roman to his new apartment that Dwayne had given to him as a gift for saving his life, and the fact it would have reminded him too much about Playboy X. "It's a penthouse in North Holland. That friend of mine Dwayne had the deed to it, but he gave it to me."

"Shit, that is one gift I would love to have!" Roman admitted. "Well, drive away, NB. I can't wait to see this apartment."

"Just don't gamble it to Russian mobsters." Niko joked, referring to the many times Roman had pretty much gambled everything he owned just for money.

"Screw you, cousin!" Roman exclaimed, shoving him for a moment that only caused Niko to merely laugh in response. "_Možete bitipravi kurac ponekad _(="You can be a real dick sometimes")."

"_Tako da mogu_ (="So I can")." Niko agreed.

* * *

It took around the same number of minutes to make it back to North Holland, but when they did, Niko introduced Roman to his apartment and his cousin had to admit it looked like a great place. While Niko was leaning against a rail on his balcony, Roman continued to observe the penthouse from the outside. "Man, this place is awesome, Niko! You got a Jacuzzi and everything!"

"As long as it keeps a roof over my head, then it's the same as any other apartment." Niko replied, merely gazing off into the distance while he had to take a moment to think things over, especially now that he discovered Ray Bulgarin was dead now, once and for all. "Besides, this is only my first apartment."

"You have TWO apartments?!" Roman inquired, unable to imagine what kind of work Niko was in that got him all this fancy awards. "Man, is it another penthouse?"

"No, just a standard apartment in Alderney." Niko answered, referring to the apartment Ray Boccino had given to him when he was working with them to help better keep an eye on him. "I don't really use it that much anymore. Not sure if I need to."

"Well, you lose one, at least you have another." Roman told him the bright side of owning two apartments. He began to make his way into Niko's kitchen without asking when his throat felt a little dry. "I need a drink."

Niko waited a few more seconds before joining him in the apartment, collapsing back down onto his couch. He merely stared at the TV while Roman helped himself into his fridge. He had a question he needed to ask his cousin, something he had wanted to ask him for a long time. "Roman...Do you ever wonder what you would do if you lost me?"

"I thought about that question every day since you joined the war, cousin." Roman admitted, getting himself a glass out from the cupboard and placing it down upon the counter. "I would be devastated, but knowing you, Niko, you can't die! You saved me from an army of Russians in that warehouse; you took on those Italians at the old casino, you even robbed a bank and killed half the LCPD. Niko, you are unstoppable."

"It's not something I proud to do, Roman, but necessary." Niko explained, folding his arms together and leaning back against the couch. "But all that is over now. I don't want to live this life anymore. I want to change; I want...Live like a normal person. Remember that dream you told me about? About me and you owning a tavern restaurant? Maybe that could happen now."

"A strong possibility, cousin." Roman agreed whilst he was pouring some orange juice into a cup. "With all the money we earned...And I could see the cab depot. Yeah, we could do it."

"Maybe one day when I am in the right state of mind, we can make those dreams come true, cousin." Niko suggested, hoping he could finally live the American dream and have a new beginning here. He turned towards Roman for a moment and noticed him about to drink the orange juice. "Roman, no!"

He was too late to stop him, and Roman had already chugged down the orange juice in one big sip. Seconds after he swallowed it, he began coughing uncontrollable, desperate to get that taste out from his mouth. "What the fuck was in that juice?"

Niko was partially laughing when seeing his cousin drink something that practically tastes like something you sweep up out of a sewer. "I tried to warn you, Roman. That juice is more than two-years out-of-date."

"Niko, you fucking shit!" Roman swore, turning on the cold tap in the kitchen sink and throwing himself under it, swallowing as much cold water as he could in an attempt to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. "Ugh, taste like a horse shit in my mouth!"

Niko could not stop laughing at his older cousin and was lucky enough to be able to keep himself stood up. This was the first time he had laughed (exception for the mocking laugh at Pegorino) since the events of the wedding, and for once, he looked happy. "Roman...Come on, clean your mouth out and help me do some shopping, would you?"

"You owe for this, Niko." Roman told him, rinsing out his mouth with water one final time.

"Actually, with you getting me up just to be your driver..." Niko clashed, crossing his arms together as he watched Roman dry his tongue with a towel. "..., I say we call this even."

* * *

**And the second chapter is completed, ladies and gentleman. I know nothing major happened in this chapter apart from Gerald McReary, but I assure you we will be seeing some action further into the story, folks. Stay tuned for chapter 3: a familiar face.**


	3. Chapter 3: a familiar face

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 3: a familiar face**

**Greetings everyone of FanFiction. I bring you the next chapter of "Life is complicated", and I hope you enjoy it. And if it is not too much trouble, a review or too would be nice. It does help build up my confidence and gets chapters here quicker.**

* * *

The next day, Niko had decided it was time for him to go out for a walk after being cooped-up in his apartment all day. He decided to take a little walk down Acter in the center of Alderney, and felt safe enough to walk down mobster area in the middle of the day. But just to be safe, he had brought along his pistol with him. He wore the same clothes we was wearing yesterday since all of his other clothes were dirty and the fact he did not wish to walk around looking like he had only just came off the boat.

While he was walking down Niblick Street, Niko had no idea he was walking in front of a familiar house that he had been too only once a couple of weeks ago, but did not seem to recognize it, at first. He walked directly in front of the house that had a brand new pearl-white Cognoscenti, and standing on the stairs towards the front of the house was a face he did not expect to run into again.

"Ahh! There he is! You." the woman shrieked, pointing her left hand finger towards the Serbian as he walked past.

Niko shifted his attention towards her, and was shocked to see it was no other than Grace Ancelotti, the girl Niko had kidnapped for the McReary's in an attempt to use her as a bargaining chip to get their diamonds back. But it was all for nothing and they ended up losing everything.

"Me?" Niko inquired, placing his hand upon his chest to make sure she was not confusing him for anyone else. But deep down, he was attempted to deny he had never met her in his entire life.

"Yeah...you!" Grace accused, shaking as she looked around every direction in a fit of panic when seeing her kidnapper return. "It's him! It's that fucking guy that kidnapped me."

Niko attempted to calm her down when realizing he was in mobster territory, placing his hands out whilst trying to assure her that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Lady, I think you're mistaken."

"That motherfucker kidnapped me!" Grace admitted, screaming for assist from her bodyguards. "Anthony, Sal, Tony, Mark, Benny! Help me!" she turned back towards Niko and warned him in a worried yet serious tone. "You stay the fuck away from me, asshole. Help me!"

Niko knew there was nothing he could do further to keep her quiet, and had to take cover before these mobsters of hers arrived. He swiftly pulled out his pistol from his pocket and aimed at the nearest bodyguard whom was standing on the highest balcony, and with good aim, he hit the bodyguard in the chest, causing him to collapse from above.

The other four bodyguards emerged from Grace's houses, three of them armed with pistols and one of them armed with a combat shotgun. He took cover behind one of the brick walls and leaned out from above, firing his rounds towards each bodyguard.

One by one, each bodyguard was killed before they even had the chance to fire upon their enemy. Niko knew he was safe for now and had to get out of here before more reinforcements arrived, and that would be bad. For certain they would outnumber and outgun him. He took his chance and sprinted away from Grace's house, heading back towards the way he came.

"This fucking country." Niko mumbled to himself, not daring to look back at Grace's houses. Niko continued running for a couple of more moments until he finally needed a break when running out of stamina. He took cover behind a brick wall right outside of _Axel's Pay 'N' Spray_ in Hardtrack Avenue, Port Tudor.

Once he caught his breath back, Niko wiped out his cellphone from his pocket and contacted Roman for assistance. Since he was trying to give up his criminal life now and did not wish to commit Grand Theft Auto, he decided to call his cousin for a cab. After all, he did own his own cab company, and one of his drivers did say he was doing well.

Niko waited for a few seconds for Roman to pick up, and was relived when he heard Roman's voice instead of his stupid voice mail. "Roman, you couldn't send a cab out to me, could you?"

"_Sure, anything for my cousin!_" Roman agreed in an enthusiasm tone. "_Where you at?_"

Niko was unsure of what to say, other than he is in Port Tudor. He looked up towards the Paint 'N' Spray, and this gave him all the information he needed. "I'm outside Axel's Pay 'N' Spray in Port Tudor, Alderney. Can you send a cab?"

"_Wait right there, NB. I got a cab just around the corner._" Roman instructed, hanging up his phone in a matter of seconds.

Niko placed his phone into his pocket and felt safe enough to stand outside the Paint 'N' Spray, but kept his hands in his pockets, just in case trouble did arrive and was able to reach his firearm. He constantly looked down the way he had came, expecting mobsters to arrive in their cars and tommy guns any second now.

Fortunately, Niko's paranoid fears were soon put to ease when a grey Cavalcade had pulled up along side, and he knew that was one of Roman's cabs anywhere. He quickly jumped in the backseat of the car, sitting in the middle of the seats and closing the door behind him. Thank the Lord the windows were dark and were difficult to look into.

Niko turned towards the driver of the cab, and was glad to see it was now that annoying cab driver Mohammed whom always had a problem with giving Niko free taxi rides. Instead, it was another driver. He looked around his middle twenties and looked Half-caste with short black facial beard a little longer than Niko's, and short black hair, but not as short as his. He currently wore a white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Hey man, where you heading?" he inquired, speaking in a accent that sounded like a Portuguese accent.

Niko was unsure of where he was heading next, but as long as he was anywhere than here, then he did not care. "Can we go to North Holland, please?"

"Sure man, have you there asap." the man assured, leaning back forward and began driving like a civilized person down the road. He and Niko remained silent for a moment or so since neither of them had nothing to see, and after the shootout Niko had just encountered, he sure did not want to cause anymore trouble than he needed to.

When the cab driver had to stop for a moment at a red light, he decided to speak up to the Serbian man, but did keep his eyes locked onto the road. "You're Niko, right? Roman's cousin?"

"Yes, that's me." Niko answered, leaning back in the center of the backseats, hoping he could sit back and enjoy the ride. "You work for Roman long?"

"Ever since I first arrived here in Liberty City." he answered, leaning back against his car seat for a moment. "Been working for Roman ever since, trying to earn a living, ya know? At first, this job payed like shit, but now that he gets a new cab company and these cars, he's actually paying more than a decent salary."

"You can't blame Roman for that. He got into a lot of trouble to start his business." Niko told him, remembering how he had lent money of the Albanian Mobsters to keep his business running, and then he got into more debt from Vlad when he hired him to take care of the Albanians.

"That's Liberty City for ya. Should see where I came from, almost impossible to get a job." he admitted, shifting the gear stick when the traffic lights had turned green.

"Oh yeah?" Niko got the feeling this man was somewhat similar to him since he also struggled to get a job when the war had ended. "Where you from?"

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Been in Liberty city about five years, now. Working for Roman ever since." the man answered. "I won't lie, he was doing quite bad with his business, but now, things are looking great. He's paid me three times more than I earned in the past and even afforded these new cars."

"Life is tough, but I know you can do well when you put your mind to it." Niko told him, feeling like he could bond a connection with this man he had only met moments ago. "What's your name?"

"Marcus. Marcus Mendez." the man introduced, raising a slight grin across his face. "Roman told me you and he had a tough life as kids. Said your dads use to beat on you."

"Yeah," Niko chuckled, never would he be able to forget the bruises he and Roman received from their alcoholic fathers. "I was mostly raised by Roman's mother than my own."

"At least you got to see your parents..." Marcus trailed off for a moment when a painful memory had suddenly flashed back in his mind, but he shrugged it off and paid close attention to the road. "I never met me folks. Mom died at birth and dad was killed by a mugger."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Niko apologized, giving him his sincere condolences for the loss of his parents. "I bet it was tough on the streets, huh?"

"Things that you could not imagine, man." Marcus agreed. "I was raised by my Aunt Carla. She was kind and treated me like her own son. She wanted to help me achieve my purposes in life and decided to give me enough money to send me here."

"My cousin's aunt did the same thing with Roman and wanted to send me too, but I decided to fight in a war." Niko said, realizing now that he and this man had even more in common than he thought. "I smuggled myself in here on a boat for seven months. I wanted to see Roman...And find someone, too."

"That special someone, huh?" Marcus inquired.

"You could say that." Niko chuckled slightly during mid-sentence, closing his eyes for a moment and lowering his head down in a moment of silence. He remembered how much he wanted to take his revenge on Darko for his actions, but something inside of him caused him to just stop. Maybe this was a sign that he still had some good in him. Or maybe he just wanted to let him suffer. He did not know.

"Roman told me about everything you did, and everything that happened." Marcus told him, and this caused Niko to gain a slightly worried expression, but the younger man's words soon calmed his nerves. "Hey, relax man. I done some shit myself you wouldn't believe. I even got a gun in the glove box...I, uh, am sorry to hear about Kate. She sounded like a good person."

"She was Marcus...One of a kind..." Niko agreed, still thinking of her death to be the most unfairest moment he had ever seen. She did not do anything to anyone and did not deserve death.

Marcus could tell he had said something that had caused the Serbian to turn his expression into a sad-and somewhat guilty-one, and quickly, he attempted to change the subject. "So, wanna tell me what happened back there? I can tell be your face something happened."

Niko felt he could trust Marcus since they did have a lot in common than he thought, and the fact he did know about his criminal life due to Roman's big, fat mouth. "I kidnapped a girl a couple of weeks ago to try and get some diamonds back. But it was all nothing and we lost her and the diamonds. I was going for a walk this morning, and as luck would have it, I walked past her house and there she was. She screamed for all of her men to come and help her, and I was able to take them all down without trouble, but thought I needed to get out of there fast."

"Ahh, Gracie Ancelotti, right?" Marcus asked, recognizing that girl anywhere just be hearing her name. "Daughter of old man Giovanni Ancelotti. Crazy bitch, I heard. I think she always hangs out with that Gay Tony guy in his clubs."

"You're right about the 'crazy bitch' part, Marcus." Niko agreed, thinking back to the day he kidnapped Grace and how she desperately tried to escape by calling her father, jumping out of the car, screaming help for the cops, and trying to slap Niko. In the end, he was forced to knock her out.

"I done some bad things I kinda regret, too." Marcus admitted, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to help bring his memory back. "I once killed a guy for threatening my aunt, cop tried to arrest me for no reason, had to shoot him in the leg. And the once, me and a couple of guys tried to rob this fancy restaurant, and believe it or not, I was the only one to escape."

"Sounds like a lot of things have happened to us." Niko told him, shifting his attention over to his right and merely gazing out of the window. "Life is complicated, Marcus."

"You can say that again." Marcus agreed, knowing just what he meant by that little statement of his.

* * *

Not too long after escaping the Ancelotti family, Niko had eventually been driven back at his apartment. He had the chance to bond with Marcus on the way there, and he had to admit, he liked this man, and figured they could be friends in the future. He wrote down his number on piece of paper and handed it over to the Brazilian man. "Here's my number. Give my a call sometime, we should hang out."

"Sure, got nothing better to do, really." Marcus accepted the phone number from him and placed it within his jacket pocket. "Thanks man."

"See you soon, Marcus." Niko bidden him farewell and exited the taxi via the right side of the car.

Marcus waved him goodbye through the window before driving away down the road.

Niko checked the time on his cellphone to see it was only 1:05 PM in the afternoon, and he had plenty of time to enjoy the rest of his day. Maybe he could do some work for one of his friends for a while. He brought up his contacts as he leaned against a wall, and was surprised to see he did not have many contacts left.

There was Roman, and he did do a few taxi fares for him, but after he done a few, Roman had informed him the other drivers were getting jealous. There was Brucie...No, after all the jobs he did for him, those exotic exports, and those races, he no longer worked for Bruce and only hung out with him instead. There was Jacob, and he did do a few drug deliveries for him, but once the cops had been snooping around, Jacob had no more worker for him any longer. Bruce's friend Stevie. No, he no longer needed Niko to fetch him cars, but did offer him cash for any car he could bring in.

And last but not least was the mysterious Fixer who Niko had done assassinations for, but after a while, The Fixer no longer wanted to be in this line of business and cute his ties with Niko.

Well, this certainly did not get him anywhere for the rest of the day. For now, he decided to head back into his apartment and maybe find a decent, hard work, paying job that he was able to do without killing anyone. Once he was in his apartment, he closed the balcony doors and got his new laptop from under the bed, and opened it up.

It took him a couple of moments for the laptop to load up, but once he did, the first thing he did was check his emails, and was happy to see he got two emails in his inbox. But his expression changed into an annoyed one when noticing that were just spam emails that he deleted immediately. "No thank you." he sighed.

* * *

Niko had spent hours trying to find a decent job that paid enough to afford his rent and all of his bills, but there was nothing he could find that was good enough. The only ones he could find were the shitty ones like working in Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell, and the only good ones did not need any more staff.

He had been on his laptop for so long that time had slipped away from him, and eventually, he needed to get some sleep. He closed down the laptop and slipped it back under his bed, and practically collapsing onto his bed back-first, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. By the looks of it, he did not seem too bothered about being attacked by the Ancelotti family. Hopefully he could continue his path towards a normal life in the morning once he was rested and full of energy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is written and published, and I would like you all to meet my oc: Marcus Mendez. He may play a role in this story like the tritagonist of this story. I hope you all stick around for chapter 4, and I am unsure when I will update since I got a Walking Dead Game story to write as well, but I should be able to get one out during the week. In the mean time, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: old friends and new problems

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 4: old friends and new problems**

**I apologize if this chapter took forever. I was working on my Walking Dead story but that's on hold now, and that gives me time to write this next chapter. I made it quite long too for those who like to read a lot. Enjoy the chapter, folks.**

* * *

The next morning, Niko had woken up around 9:50 in the morning but still had almost entire day to kill before it was time for him, Roman, and the others to spend a night out together today. He was extremely bored already, and he sure did not plan to go job hunting again. He brought up his cell phone and attempted to call everyone on his contacts for something to do, but as luck would have it, each call he made led to voicemail.

First he tried Roman.

"_Ladies, this is Roman Bellic, but I guess you already know that. And I have to say I am a happily married man now. Leave a message._"

Then he tried Jacob.

"_Yeah. I'm busy, call me back._"

Then Mallorie.

"_Hey, this is Mallorie. Leave me a message and I'll hit you back._"

Brucie.

"_This is Brucie. I'm pushing it to the max, rolling deep, baby. Leave me a message._"

Dwayne.

"_This is Dwayne. Don't know why I'm doing this, nobody's leaving me messages. You all fake. You all got love for a fool at the top and don't know a fool at the bottom. Out._"

Marcus.

"_Hey, this is Marcus Mendez; sorry I ain't can't call right now. Leave me a message._"

Packie.

"_This is Patrick McReary. I probably don't remember giving you my number or who you are. Ladies, sorry it was a one night stand._"

After realizing none of his friends were going to answer, Niko decided to head out for the day until tonight. He put on a navy Hinterland coat, camouflage fatigues, and black boots before heading out for the day. The first thing he decided to do was drop by Dwayne's apartment to invite him with the rest of them for the night since he did not answer his phone like most times. He only lived up the road, but decided to take his Albany black Emperor since he had one more stop to go to after he would meet up with Dwayne.

* * *

Once he arrived outside the apartment buildings in Holland, Niko arrived inside the building and proceeded up the stairs towards Dwayne's apartment, and thankfully, it was on the first floor, saving him a long way up. He knocked on Dwayne's door a couple of times and waited patiently for him to arrive.

The door opened from the inside after a moment or two, revealing Dwayne, who armed himself with a baseball bat as he poked his head outside. "Oh, Niko. What you doing here?"

"Thought I would drop by and say "hi,"." Niko answered with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "And I want to invite you somewhere."

"Really, where?" Dwayne inquired as he opened the door fully and beckoned for Niko to walk inside. He did a quick check outside to make sure no-one was creeping up on him before closing his door and shifting his attention back towards his Serbian friend.

"My cousin and I are heading out to this fancy club tonight, and wanted me to invite a couple of friends, too." Niko answered. "I think it was called..." he clicked his fingers to help him remember, but he struggled to recall the name. "I can't remember the name. But want to come?"

"Shit, been a while since I went somewhere fancy." Dwayne admitted, immediately eager to tag along with him, but for a certain reason, he would not be able to come. I would come, but I'm kind of busy with something important. Remember my old girlfriend Cherise? The one you didn't pop when she had the chance and helped her out with that ex-boyfriend? She came over a couple of nights ago and wanted to start things over."

"Congratulations man." Niko congratulated, he was happy that Dwayne was beginning to put his life back together and would soon be able to get things back on track. "I'm glad you're starting to work things out. I guess I'll make my way out there."

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer though, Niko, I appreciate it." Dwayne appreciated, opening the door again for a second for his Serbian friend. "I'll catch you around sometime."

"See you later, Dwayne." Niko bidden him farewell as he stepped out of the apartment, followed by the door closing behind him. He now proceeded back downstairs and planned to head over towards Packie's mother's house in Dukes.

But once Niko got outside his apartment and considering, Niko inviting Packie with him too, he changed his mind when realizing after everything that happened to his family, he was the only one left (except for Derick) that his mother had left now, and he had to be there for her during her time of need. And to top it off, Niko had the feeling that Packie would blame him for his sister's death, and thought it best to leave him for now as his presence would only devastate him more. Instead, he walked back to his apartment in North Holland.

* * *

The following day, night time had finally arrived and it was time for Niko, Roman, and the rest of the gang to head out for a night of partying. Niko did not really feel like he was in the partying mood, but it was better than sitting in his apartment all day. To look nice when being informed by Roman that this was the fanciest club in the city, Niko put on his charcoal suit and floral shirt with black loafers.

As for the others, they were all smartly dressed, too. Roman wore a black suit with a Bordeaux tucked dress shirt, olive pants with black loafers, a very familiar suit with his wedding suit except without the flower on the side. Brucie wore a full black suit with an unfastened blue shirt that had the top button opened up, and a pair of black loafers. As for Jacob, he wore a white sweater with a black vest over it, a pair of black pants, and brown shoes. The four of them were inside Roman's Cavalcade as Niko drove them there, with the navigation help from Roman of course.

"Tonight is going to be wild!" Roman enthusiastically admitted, jumping for joy while he tried to keep himself from getting too excited in the front seat.

"I'm going to get me the biggest tits ever!" Brucie stated, anxious to get there.

"I and I going to blow my mind off at this nutty club and ting until I don't know me name, seen?" Jacob added, but at least he still seemed to be keeping calm unlike the others.

"Would have been better if there were more of us." Roman admitted, taking note that only being a couple of them here. "Only four of us? Come on!"

"Roman, I am pretty sure four of us are enough for one night." Niko assured. "Now will you all please keep your voices down? I'm trying to drive here."

"Niko, if you could put up with people shooting at you, loud music, and explosives during your daily life, I am pretty sure you can handle a noisy people." Roman clashed, followed by a slight chuckle during his sentence. "Besides, you wait until we get into this club! And we finally got membership ID cards for all of us."

"Alright, no more sneaking in for us." Brucie said, recalling the previous times he and Roman had to be creative just to get inside.

Roman placed his hands into his suit pockets and pulled out four identical ID cards and handed them out to everyone inside. "One for you, NB, one of you, Brucie, one for you Jacob, and one for me."

"Roman, Rasta, how did you get a photo of me and ting?" Jacob inquired, puzzled to how he got a photograph of him. "I don't remember I and I having a picture of me."

"I took one of you while you were smoking, Jacob. You had no idea what was happening." Roman answered. "Now, everybody hold onto these. These are our tickets to paradise!"

"How much further do I have to go anyway?" Niko inquired as he looked out of the window for a moment and took note of him driving past a club that looked to be one for homosexual people. "Please don't tell me it's that gay club?"

"No, it's just down the road." Roman assured, shifting his attention over towards Brucie in the backseat. "Unless we're dropping Brucie off there, let's keep going."

"Hey, fuck you, you chubby fuck!" Brucie frowned while leaning back against his seat with his arms folded together.

A smile rose across Roman's face when he notices they were at their destination. "Oh, we're here. Niko, pull up against the walkaway on the opposite side."

Niko obeyed his cousin's request but could not help but notice the outside of this club did not look all fancy. He turned off the engine and placed his car keys into his pockets while still observing the club from the outside. "This is the club? Doesn't look all that fancy?"

"Just wait until you get inside, NB, and then you will see what I mean." Roman assured.

Everyone got out of the car via the doors on their sides and proceeded over towards the club entrance that was being guarded by a club bouncer. He had short black hair and goatee, he looked around his middle thirties, his ethnicity was African-American, and he wore a leather jacket with black leather clubs and dark black jeans.

"Alright, everyone, just keep it cool and then we're scot-free." Roman told his fellow comrades as they all stood in a line outside the club. He greeted the club bouncer in a friendly yet enthusiastic tone. "Good evening my friend, how are you?"

"Membership ID, please?" he requested, folding his arms together as he eyed the four with a none-emotional expression.

"Of yes, my friend of course!" Roman agreed, taking out his member ship card and show it to the bouncer. "See, it's me, yeah? Yes? This is me."

The bouncer observed his membership ID for a couple of seconds before taking a couple of steps back and beckoning for him to go inside. The rest of Roman's friends proceeded to do as he did and soon, they were inside of the club Maisonette 9. Music filled their eardrums upon entering the club, but fortunately was not loud enough to prevent them from hearing each other.

**_No security  
Yeah (Whoop Whoop!)_**

**_Yeah (Whoop Whoop!)  
No security_**

"Niko Bellic, I would like to introduce you to Maisonette 9!" Roman introduced, spreading both of his arms out as wide as they could go while he stood in the center of the club.

"Hmm, not bad, I suppose." Niko admitted while observing the club.

"Okay, everyone enjoy yourselves, and we'll meet up afterwards." Roman suggested, but no-one seem to be listening to him as they all had already parted ways. Niko stood by him still, Brucie had followed a woman upstairs and Jacob had proceeded over towards the bars. "Well, that was easy. Come on, NB. Find us a seat while I go and get some drinks."

**_Backup, behind the line you hear them  
Them sirens gonna see them_**

Niko proceeded over towards a round sweating booth near the stairs and sat down in the center while he continued to observe the club. He did have to admit the place did look great, and everyone here seems to be having a good time. He could only hope that Roman would not ruin everything and get them kicked out.

**_That heat they finally blasting  
They playing with my heartbeat (Yeah!)_**

**_My body grind you shattered  
Now walk the line they firing_**

Before long, Roman had returned over towards his cousin with two bottles of beers in his hands. He set them down on the table and sat in the booth with Niko. "There's your drink, cousin. Plenty me to go."

"Anything to enjoy myself." Niko replied, taking his bottle beer and taking a big sip instantly.

"I'll drink to that." Roman agreed, himself taking a sip out of his drink. He placed his bottle down once he throat was clear enough for him to speak. "So, this is your first time in an actually nightclub in this city? Man, you don't know what you have been missing, Niko."

"In case you were forgetting Roman, I was working with the Mafia, the government was blackmailing me into doing their dirty work for them, and I spent a decade hunting a man that I did not even kill in the end." Niko reminded him in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "So forgive me if I did not have time to party all night and day."

"And yet you always have the time to have a drink with your cousin at the bars, huh?" Roman chuckled, shoving his cousin's shoulder.

**_You hear them sirens (Whoop Whoop!)  
You hear them sirens_**

**_Tell me how long before you drop the bomb  
Before you turn it up_**

Towards the bar of the club, Jacob had his attention focused on a woman standing next to him wearing a blue dress down to her knees. He raised a slight grin and leaned himself up against the bar in a charming matter. "Wha gwan up, my youth, ya, you a beautiful girl and ting, sight? What do ya say I and I pon get together, seen?"

The girl did not seem to understand what he was saying. Instead, she took her drink once she had been served and walked away from him.

Jacob frowned as he raised his right hand and raised his middle finger at her. "Bumbaclot!"

**_Turn it up  
Turn it up_**

**_Turn it up (That's right)  
Tell me how long before you drop the bomb_**

* * *

Luis Lopez, the twenty-five-year-old Dominican-American walked inside Tony's office in Maisonette 9 shortly after he had entered the club while wearing his usual casual clothing: black and white letterman jacket with white undersweater, blue jeans, and white shoes. He waltzed inside without knocking and greeted Tony, who was currently asleep in his office chair. "Tony...Tony." he shook him a few times before clapping his hands near his ears that finally woke him up. "T...You awake?"

"Yeah...Oh, man, that was tough dream." Tony admitted, shaking his head a couple of times to drain out his tiredness and wake up fully. "Ah, Luis, good. You're here."

"Of course I'm here, bro, I am the security guard, remember?" Luis reminded him. "So what's the deal?"

"We got a couple of drunks messing up the place and we got a lot of people tonight. We have only just got the clubs back, and I am not losing them again." Tony answered, requesting another personal favor from the closest person he ever had for a son. "Please, just keep an eye on things tonight, would ya?"

"Sure T, no problem." Luiz assured as he turned around and stepped outside of Tony's office that took him to the VIP area. Once he was out, the first thing that he planned to do was change into his security guard outfit. He proceeded over towards the stairs, but he suddenly froze when his eyes met someone he did not expect to see ever again.

**_Before you turn it up  
Turn it up_**

**_Turn it up  
Turn it up (That's right)_**

There, sitting in the first seating booth was the guy he had to give the diamonds to when he and Tony were forced to give them up in order to get Gracie back. His eyes could not believe what he was seeing right now. But then again, he had an idea. This was the perfect opportunity to get Tony's diamonds back now that he was right here, sitting in his own club.

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!)  
Tell me what you're waiting for_**

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!)  
Tell me what you're waiting for (No security)_**

"Mierda, yo no lo creo! (="_Shit, I don't believe it!_")." Luis gasped as he turned around and ran back towards Tony's office, desperate to tell him the news. He burst into Tony's office, closing the door behind him in a panic. "T! T! Tony!"

"Luis, calm down!" Tony requested, holding his hands out while he currently sat behind his desk.

"Tony, it's one of those fuckers who kidnapped crazy. He's here!" Luis explained as he sat down on the chair facing the opposite side of Tony's.

"Shit! You serious?!" Tony inquired, pulling open his desk draw and retrieving a normal pistol. "I'm going to go shut the fucker and get my diamonds back."

Luis did agree that he wanted nothing more than to make this fucker pay for everything they had done to them, leaving them in huge debt after working so hard just to get these diamonds. But he did not want Tony to do anything stupid. He calmly took the gun from him and sat him back down. "T, I want to get our diamonds back, but you go and there with a gun, then you're just going to cause trouble. I got a plan, yo."

"Alright...I'm calm..." Tony assured, inhaling deep breath in a calm matter. "Alright, you're plan."

"I get someone to bring this fucker up here, I make him give the diamonds back, and then we could hand him over to old man Ancelotti, get us square with them." Luis explained his plan of action, keeping still as he folded his arms together. "That sound good?"

"Shit Lou, any of your plans will always be better than mine will ever be." Tony agreed, always one to place his trust in Luis, even despite the fact he was willing to shoot him not too long ago, but that was all over now. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!)  
Tell me what you're waiting for_**

Niko and Roman both laughed as they clicked their bottles against each other's and too one big drink to see who could drink their bottle the fastest. It was only their second drink each, of course, but they decided to get this party started early.

"I win, Roman!" Niko declared, placing his bottle back down as he claimed victory.

"Not fair, the drink went down the wrong pipe!" Roman argued, coughing during his sentence a couple of times.

"Sure it did." Niko grinned.

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),  
Tell me what you're waiting for_**

**_One of those nights  
You think your startin' this war._**

Before long, one of the security guards around the area had approached the duo and spoke to them in a normal tone. "Hi there. Mister, the boss would like to invite you to his office."

"What about?" Niko inquired, the worse thoughts had already jumped into his mind and raced around it.

"He mentioned something about a business proposition, I think." the security guard answered.

**_You're with your boys, you had some drinks,  
You're gonna to take this too far._**

"Business proposition?" Roman gasped, his eyes widened as he could not believe that his cousin had only came to this club once and now he was offered a job? "I come here all the time! No fair."

Niko did warm up to the idea of being in a business proposition since he did want to find an honest job after everything was over now. Sure, a nightclub business isn't the most charming business in the world, but it sure is a job alright. "Okay, I'm coming. Wait for me here, Roman."

He got out of his seating booth and followed the guard up to the VIP area towards the office. He sure wondered why the owner of this place would want to offer him, a business proposition that did not involve drugs, money, and guns, but he had to take what chances he had. After all, it is the land of opportunity.

**_You in the way you goin get spaded  
Causality of this game. (Be Careful)_**

Niko arrived to the manager's office that the guard opened for him before he had to leave to continue his job for the night. He walked closer to the owner whom was sitting back against his chair with his hands spread in the air.

"Hey, welcome!" Tony greeted in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hello...Wait, don't I know you?" Niko inquired, remembering that face from somewhere before but he could not recall exactly when they had met.

"Oh you know us alright, motherfucker."

Niko turned around back towards the office exit where a man who had been hiding behind the door closed it and aimed a Pistol. 44 towards Niko's head. Luis moved a couple feet closer towards him and forced him to take a seat down. Luiz stood guard next to Tony while they both observed the Serbian man sitting in front of them.

"I remember you both now." Niko admitted, not seeming to afraid of being held at gunpoint since he did get into many blood battles daily. Nevertheless, he finally membered when he had seen them both now. "You two are the ones who we gave Gracie back to. And you..." he turned towards Luis. "You were at the bank and the museum."

"That's right, and I bet you were one of the motherfucker's who robbed that bank, huh?" Luis inquired, surprised of how many times him and this man had encountered each other without remembering.

"Yeah, I was the one in the grey suit." Niko admitted. "Didn't I nearly hit you with my car?"

"Look, enough bullshit, we want our diamonds back!" Luis demanded, aiming the gun even more towards him to show he was serious and was not messing around. "Just give them to us, and we might let you walk out of here. Those were ours in the first place."

"We brought them, fair and square." Tony added.

"Yes, about that..." Niko trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He only just remembered that he had a pistol in his suit jacket pocket, but getting it was going to be a problem. "Look, if you give me a chance, I can explain everything."

"Alright, we're listening." Tony replied, leaning back against his chair while he trusted Luis to prevent him from escaping.

"Those diamonds were not mine. A guy I use to work for-Ray Boccino-he was the one who must have stole your diamonds in the first place. He wanted those diamonds to sell for money that we were about to do but that's when you turned up at the museum and stole them back." Niko began to explain his side of the story. "And we I had to kidnap Gracie, I had no idea we were getting the diamonds back for Ray. I was just a henchman following orders. And I don't have your diamonds, anyway. After you left, some Russian guy I know-Bulgarin-ambushed us and one of his men took the diamonds. He dropped them into the back of a truck. So, I don't have them."

"Wait, Bulgarin? As in Ray Bulgarin?" Luis inquired.

"Yeah, you know him?" Niko asked, folding his arms together as he leaned against his chair.

"That motherfucker tried to take ownership of the diamonds, too. I killed the fucker myself." Luis replied.

Niko was in complete shock to how much of a coincidence it was that the same man he saw in a bank, museum and at the docks was also the same person responsible for killing one of his greatest enemies. "Shit, you did me a favor there. I came to this city just to get away from him."

"Well that fucker's gone, so you don't need to worry about him, but you need worry about what you're doing to do next, man." Luis warned, wishing he could just pull the trigger and finish him right now, but he had to be patient. "We just our diamonds back."

"I can't give you what I don't have, dickhead." Niko told him, unable to do anything to get out of here.

"Well if that's the case, then we're calling the Ancelottis." Tony threatened as he whipped his cellphone out from his pocket and began to type a text message. "I'm sure the old man is going to want vengeance for you kidnapping Gracie."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Niko mumbled, knowing he had to get out of here soon before it was too late.

"Sent." Tony said, clicking the send button on his phone. Now all he and Luis would have to do is keep him here before they arrived. "I didn't want to have to do this, but the Ancelottis are mad at us for what happened. They want someone to pay, and the way I see it, I should be those responsible."

* * *

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Whoop Whoop!),  
Tell me what you're waiting for_**

Little Jacob was in the VIP section, drinking a bottle of champagne to himself. He could not help but wonder why Niko was in that office and why he had been in there for so long. He knew how quick Niko usually liked to make conversations and felt something was wrong. He stood up and decided to approach the manager's office without permission from the guards. He waited until the guard was not looking before bursting inside. "Ya Niko, my brother-"

Jacob jumped slightly when seeing the Dominican man holding his friend at gunpoint. "Wha gwan!?"

Taking a perfect opportunity now that Luis was no longer looking his way, Niko leaped up out of his chair and pulled out his pistol, aiming it towards him. Jacob proceeded to do the same and pulled out the same pistol as Niko's that he always carried around with him.

"Don't move!" Niko ordered as he slowly took a couple of steps away from the duo.

"Keep ye hands up in the air and ting, sight?" Jacob warned, aiming his pistol towards Tony whom kept his hands rose in the air.

"You fucking shits are dead!" Luis warned them, still keeping his Pistol. 44 aimed towards them. "We've called the Ancelottis, and they are on their way here. You're all screwed."

"There's two of us, and one of you." Niko reminded him, continuing his way out towards the office door. "We're going now, and believe me, we are not coming back."

"Get out of my club, you fucking bastard!" Luis demanded.

The second Niko and Jacob were out of the office, they slammed the door shut as they ran back down stairs. Some of the crowd gasped when seeing that they had guns on them. They had to get out of here before the Ancelottis showed up, but first they had to pick up their friends.

**_I found a place yea  
Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_**

**_I found a place yea  
Where we could boogie, boogie 2nite_**

"Niko, my Breda, what happened in there?" Jacob inquired but panicked slightly when a security guard ran towards him but he froze once he aimed his gun towards him. "Yoyo, keep back my youth."

"I'll explain on the way back, Jacob!" Niko assured as he scanned the area for his friends, and felt relieved to see Roman and Brucie on the dance-floor. He charged towards them, and without saying anything further, he grabbed Roman's arm and yanked him away. "Roman, we need to go."

**_ Said we're off in the party yea  
Let me wet my throat, get 2 or 3_**

**_Then it's off to the dance floor  
Follow me _**

"NB, we just got here!" Roman clashed, not wanting to go yet after he worked so hard just to get them those membership cards.

"Roman, the Ancelottis are going to be here any second, we need to go!" Niko told him, charging towards the crowd who got out the way once seeing their weapons in their hands, not daring to stop them. "We need to go."

**_Stand if you want to, stare if you want to  
But I got to party, I'm up in the party_**

**_Glad that I got ya, and it's alright  
You got you a partner, and cut a rug up 2nite_**

The four of them charged out of the club and ran towards the car, taking a couple of loos behind them to make sure they were not being followed. Niko struggled to catch his breath back as he leaned against the car, placing his pistol back into his pocket. "Shit...That was too close!"

"Niko, what the fuck did you do?!" Roman inquired, fearing that his cousin might have just cost him yet another place he loved. First his apartment, then his business, and now the club he loved to go to.

Niko did not have the chance to reply when Jacob had suddenly yelled as loud as he could. "Niko, ye cars pulling up around the roads and ting. Me think that those Ancelottis, my Breda!"

Niko swiftly turned around to see multiple black PMP 600 cars coming their way. "Shit!" he cursed as he and the others all took cover behind the car. He took his pistol out from his pocket and poked his head up slightly to see they parked their cars just outside the club and exited their cars, wearing black suits with different colored ties and armed with SMGS.

Nearby the club, Luis had suddenly burst outside with his pistol. 44 when seeing the Ancelottis had arrived. He looked over them to see Niko and his men hiding behind a car and yelled out towards them. "That's them! Shoot 'em!"

Niko took his chance to take as many out as he could before they opened fire at him. He fired two shots towards them and was able to hit one of the henchmen and killed him instantly, and the second shot had hit the bouncer in the arm. He quickly took cover again once the Ancelottis opened fire on them.

"Dessie!" Luis fired his own gun towards them before helping Dessie stand, needing to get him help as soon as possible. "Where you hit?"

"In the arm." Dessie answered, but he did not really need to show him where since he did have his right hand clutched against his left arm.

"I'll get you some help, bro." Luis assured, placing his arm around Dessie to keep him from falling. He slowly escorted him back into the club that made it somewhat difficult since the crowd were running out of the club once hearing the gunfire.

"Get those fuckers!" one of the henchmen yelled, taking cover behind his car as he blind fired towards them.

"Niko, what did you do?!" Roman inquired, clutching his hands over his head as he and Brucie took cover from the gun fight.

"It's the Ancelottis, Roman, those guys on the club. One of them was the Dominican looking fellow that I gave the girl back to. He and his friend own that club!" Niko explained while he blind fired his pistol towards the henchmen. "How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you? Niko, there are more than one Dominican people in Liberty City!" Roman clashed, covering his face yet again when one of the windows had smashed once it had been hit by a bullet. "Fuck, let's just get out of here!"

"Roman, we gwan get sheg up good by dem ras cloths if you go now!" Jacob replied while he himself fired his gun towards the Ancelottis. "We going to have to wait."

"We won't make it out of this if we just stay here all day!" Niko said, knowing he had to do something before it was too late. He kept his head down while he opened the front seat and beckoned for Jacob to get in. "Jacob, keep your head down and crawl into passenger seat! Roman Brucie, you two do the same and get into the backseat!"

"Got it, NB!" Brucie replied, opening the door for Roman to climb in first before he got inside, too, closing the door behind him.

Niko fired a few more rounds towards the Ancelottis before getting into the car seat himself. He quickly pulled out his car keys while Jacob gave him covering fire, but at the same time, tried to keep his head down. He finally got the car started and shoved his foot down against the pedal. The tires screeched as the car accelerated down the street, saving them out of harm's way.

No-one dared looked back as Niko drove down the road as fast as he could, dodging the traffic with his driving skills. Hopefully he could get himself, his cousin and his friends back home before the Ancelottis caught up to them.

* * *

**Well, things have just taken a turn for the worse. The Ancelottis are back, and with the news from Luis and Tony, they will be hunting down those responsible for kidnapping the Don's daughter. Stay tuned for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Giovanni Ancelotti

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 5: Giovanni Ancelotti **

**Here I bring you chapter 5 of _Life is complicated_ and now we are finally getting into the action. Enjoy the chapter, folks. For now, I have more chapters to write while I am free. Ciao. **

* * *

Niko did not stop driving the car until he eventually got back to North Holland, and crashed Roman's cab into a lamppost. The four of them exited the car and ran just outside of Niko's apartment building, each of them were shocked they were able to get out of there alive. It all happened so fast. One minute they were enjoying themselves in the club, and then the next, they were being shot at and pursed by the Ancelotti family.

"That was...Close..." Niko admitting, stating the obvious as he shifted his attention over towards Brucie who had made a run for it down the street. "Hey, where you going!?"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here before those Ancelotti cats turn up!" Brucie answered in a loud tone, not daring to look back to his friends and continued spiriting down the road. "See you later, NB!"

Rather than grow frustrated that Brucie left them like this, Niko began to laugh as he folded his arms together and looked into the distance. He remembered how tough Brucie acted, claiming to know all kinds of different martial-arts skills, but here he was, running like a scared girl.

Roman approached his now damaged cab and was devastated by this. Sure, if may only be one car and he had many more, but it did cost him money just to buy this thing. "Niko, my fucking car! Do you have any idea how long this thing is going to take to get fixed?"

"Roman, I think we got bigger problems right now then your destroyed car." Niko reminded him while he brushed his clothes off from the bits of glass that hit him once the windows were destroyed.

Before any of them could say anything further, the trio heard tires screeching nearby and around both corners of Xeno St and Galveston Ave where two black PMP 600s blocked off the roads on both sides. Four men stepped out of each car, revealing eight men all together, and all of them aimed their SMGS towards the trio.

Niko beckoned for Jacob to take his cousin to safety while he would stay and try to defuse the situation. "Jacob, take Roman inside my apartment. I'll handle this."

"Niko, my Breda, you gonna get sheg up if you take them alone and ting!" Jacob argued, not willing to lose a close friend.

"Jacob, I have to do this alone. Get Roman inside." Niko requested, raising his voice when Jacob was still hesitating to listen. "Now!"

Jacob nodded in agreement and escorted Roman into the building, leaving Niko alone with the Ancelottis. After the duo was gone, Niko proceeded to face the Ancelottis alone. None of the henchmen had not yet acted and continued aiming their weapons towards Niko like they were waiting for someone to arrive.

Before long, another car had yet pulled up to the left side of the street where a black Cognoscenti pulled up alongside the road. Two henchmen emerged from outside the front seats, both wearing black suits like the rest of the Ancelottis did. The driver proceeded his way over towards the backseat door and opened it open for the person riding in the back.

Niko watched as an elderly man stepped outside of the back car, using a can to keep himself balanced. He looked around his late seventies, he had grey slicked back hair, he had brown eyes, and he wore a grey charcoal suit with a black tie, brown loafers, and a long black trench coat. Immediately, Niko assumed this must be the famous "Old Man" Giovanni Ancelotti he heard so much about.

Giovanni stared towards Niko with a hateful look as his henchmen beside him aimed two combat pistols towards him. "Niko Bellic...I have been looking for you for so long. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I take it you are the don of the Ancelotti family?" Niko assumed, knowing he needed to think fast before he ordered them to open fire.

"Correct." Giovanni answered. "Now, you and your stupid fucking Irish friend kidnapped by little girl a little while back, and then you even had the nerve to show your face at her house again and kill all of her bodyguards. You've left my little girl dramatized and paranoid wherever she goes, and the only way I am going to fix that is by killing you. Now, tell me where the other guy is, and I may be reasonable."

"Fuck you, old man." Niko swore. He would never sell out any of his friends or family no matter what circumstances he was in. "I was just following orders to get those diamonds back. And guess what, I don't have them. You ain't getting shit from me."

"If that is the way you want it...Then so be it." Giovanni replied as he turned around and got back into his car that his bodyguard held open for him. He turned towards his henchmen and gave him a signal with his fingers, placing them together like a gun. "Kill him."

The henchmen nodded in response as he closed the door behind him and proceeded into the driver's seat with the other bodyguard. He opened up the window and yelled out towards the remaining henchmen who had no moved since the arrival of their boss. "Kill him!"

The second that word hit Niko's eardrums, he leaped behind his damaged car for cover as tires screeched from Giovanni's car and then gunfire from their automatic weapons. He kept cover behind his car as the men fired upon his car, trapping him from going anywhere. "Shit!" he swore, poking his head up to see both ways of the street were blocked off by their cars.

Niko pulled out his pistol from his pocket and leaned out from the front of the car but he kept moving back in for cover due to the heavy gunfire. He swiftly leaned out for a second time and shot a couple of rounds towards the henchmen, managing to kill one and injure another. He ducked back it for cover and began to blind fire in random directions.

Despite his desperate attempts to stay alive, Niko was soon running low on ammunition and had only managed to kill two of the henchmen. He was doomed. As Niko was on the verge on giving up, another shot was fired but this one sounded much louder, and it had killed another henchmen.

"What the fuck was that?" a henchman asked, desperately searching for the attacker.

"Sniper!" the second henchman answered, but he did not get a chance to say or do anything further when blood burst from his skull, followed by him collapsing to the ground with a sickening thud.

Taking his chance while the henchmen were distracted, Niko jumped up from his covering position and fired multiple shots towards the remaining henchmen, managing to kill at least half of them while the mysterious sniper had finished off the rest. One henchman remained and he was too scared to do anything further. Niko moved out from his covering position and shot the henchman in both of his legs, crippling and unarming him.

Whoever the sniper was had stopped firing and allowed Niko to finish off the final henchman. He marched over towards the dying Ancelotti, who desperate tried to grab his weapon but Niko kicked it aside and prevented him from escaping.

"The old man, where did he go?" Niko inquired, placing his foot down against the henchman's leg where he had been shot. He did not get any response and proceeded to torture him by pressing down against the wound. "I want an answer! Now!"

"Fuck you, I won't sell out my family!" the henchman spat out, groaning in agonizing pain as the pain shot through both of his legs.

Niko knew he was not going to get any further response and proceeded to finish him off with one, clean shot to the forehead, killing him instantly. As he walked back towards his apartment, his phone beeped from the inside of his jacket, meaning he had a text message from someone. He brought it his phone and clicked on recent messages to see it was from a familiar name.

"_I got your back, Niko_

_-Marcus_".

Niko leaned his head up and looked into the distance where he could just about see a figure standing on one of the rooftops. He turned around and ran back towards his apartment to check if Roman and Jacob were safe. He burst through the doors to see Roman sitting on the ground while Jacob guarded the door and did have his weapon aimed towards Niko until he realized they were all dead.

"Niko, you did it, Breda." Jacob praised, placing his pistol back into his back pocket.

"Jacob, I need you to take Roman back to his apartment and then you need to get back to Schottler as soon as possible." Niko requested, knowing the Ancelottis would do nothing but find ways to hurt him and his family. "Just lie low, Jacob, and Roman, don't leave your apartment for anything. Just stay inside."

"You got it, my Breda, but I and I got your back if ye need anything, seen?" Jacob assured, offering his assistance anyway possible.

"What are you going to do, Niko"? Roman inquired, but he had the feeling he already knew what was going to happen next.

Niko did not answer his cousin's question and turned around to face the exit to the apartment building. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, knowing it was time to turn back to his old ways again. It was not something he wished to do, but it was necessary. "I'm going to find Giovanni Ancelotti and kill him."

Before long, Jacob and Roman had eventually left Niko alone like he requested and proceeded to lie low for a while until Niko could fix this situation on his own. The second he was alone and back in his apartment, Niko whipped out his phone and rang a certain someone he was going to need to help him deal with the Ancelottis. "Hey...Packie...We got a problem..."

* * *

The following night, Packie was forced to abandon his mother for the night and had to go over to his friend Niko's when hearing the news of the Ancelottis trying to take their revenge on them. And after all the trouble Gerry for them into, the Ancelottis certainly would like to take their revenge on the McReary.

Niko and Packie both sat inside Niko's apartment in North Holland while they tried to make a plan on what they were going to do next. The Ancelottis may not be the most powerful mob family out of the five familiars in this city, but they were powerful and were more than capable of defeating their enemies.

"Fuck, Niko, this is fucking tense." Packie admitted, unsure on what to say next. "We're screwed. Unless we take out the old man before he gets us. It's the only way, man."

"Packie..." Niko trailed off when he did not wish to continue his sentence, but for the sake of them both, he had to say it. "When I killed Pegorino for killing Kate...I didn't think I would go back to this life again."

Packie-hearing the mention of his little sister-felt like he wanted to cry again over her loss. He treated her like crap for most of his life, always trying to tell her what to do, and now that she was gone, he wished he could see her one more time just to apologize. "Niko...I hear what you're saying, but we got to do this."

"Understood." Niko nodded, knowing there was no going back now.

"Alright, then I think we need to get stock up on weapons and shit before we make a plan here." Packie replied, standing up from where he was seated and proceeding over towards the balcony of Niko's apartment. Niko followed him outside where Packie got a look around the outside, even despite the fact there was not much to look at. "Nice place, Niko. Almost as good as me Ma's. You killed anyone to get it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Niko admitted while folding his arms together across his chest. "One of Elizabeta friends, Playboy X, tried to get me to kill his friend Dwayne, and Dwayne wanted me to kill Playboy. I liked Dwayne better and decided to kill Playboy instead. But instead of money, Dwayne gave me the deed to this place."

"Well, if it was me, I would have taken the money." Packie admitted, leaning himself against the railing bars, resting his arms against them. "Anyway, we got a plan here or what?"

"Do you even know where the old man lives?" Niko inquired, hoping this was not going to be another long search again like in the past when he tried to hunt down Florian, then Darko, and even Dimitri.

"I heard his held up in one of those fancy mansions in Westdyke up in Alderney." Packie assumed but he himself was not one-hundred percent if this was the right location or not. "I can't be too sure though, Niko. We'll just have to-"

Packie was cut off from his sentence when a figure lunged out of nowhere and charged towards him, knocking the Irish man down to the ground. Niko, seeing his friend in danger, charged towards the figure and grappled onto him, dragging him over towards the center of the balcony. It all happened so fast that neither of the two even got the chance to blink.

While Packie was down, he eventually was able to get back up under his own strength and studied the attacker who was currently in a grapple with Niko. And when the attacker's face was in Packie's sights, he was surprised to see who it was.

Anthony "Mr. Big" Ancelotti.

Anthony was a huge man compared to anyone Niko and Packie had even seen before. He stood at seven-foot-two height, he was completely bold across his head but did have black facial hairs growing out from his face, he had blue eyes, and to top it off, he wore a black suit with a red tie and black loafers.

Packie remembered this familiar face from a long time ago. He was Giovanni's bodyguard since the Ancelottis first rose and currently continued to serve with him. He was known as the juggernaut of the family due to his incredible strength and size, and there were even some rumors that he was impossible to kill, hence his nickname. And to make people further fear him, he never spoke for some reason.

Niko eventually broken out from his grapple and proceeded to hit with his right fist. He punched Anthony directly in his face, but it did not look liked it hurt him, and this left Niko shocked. "What the fuck?"

Anthony shoved his body forward and knocked Niko back a couple of feet before proceeded to kill him. He grabbed Niko by his neck and lifted him up off from his feet, slowly choking him to death while doing so. Niko attempted to break free by kicking his face a couple of times, but he did not let go.

Packie eventually recovered and charged towards Anthony to take him down and save Niko. "Let him go, you bastard!" Packie demanded, delivering a direct punch towards Anthony's stomach, but it did not seem like it affected him.

Anthony lifted his free hand and punched Packie directly in his face, knocking him down upon impact.

While he was not paying attention, Niko moved his face forward and bit his teeth into Anthony's hand as hard as he could, finally causing him to let go. He did not yell out in signs of pain, but he did grasp his hand where Niko had bit him. Niko took his chance to escape and charged towards Anthony again, knocking him over towards the fire escape that had a broken piece of railing, leaving a huge gap there.

Niko shoved Anthony over towards until he was right by the gap. In an attempt to keep him from falling, Anthony rapidly swung his arms around to keep him balanced while looking down and the ground below.

"I'll rip your fucking heart out!" Niko shouted, lifting his leg and delivering a direct a kick towards Anthony's chest, knocking him off balance and off the balcony, leading him down to his apparent death.

Niko panted a couple of times to get his breath back while he and Packie looked down below at Anthony, who lied motionlessly against the ground where he had landed on some garbage cans and bags in the alleyway. "I think...We got him, Packie."

"I don't know about that, Niko." Packie clashed, knowing Anthony was never one to just simply go down easy. "I've met that guy before. His name is Anthony Ancelotti; big timer working for the old man and the rest of the Ancelottis. The guy's been Giovanni's bodyguard since the Ancelottis first started their organization. Guy's a fucking juggernaut. "

"Packie, I don't think he survived that fall." Niko replied, but at the same time, wondering how he had even managed to get up here in the first place without either of them knowing. "How the hell did he even get in here? He must have come up the fire escape or jumped from that other building."

"Don't know, Niko my boy, but we got to get out of here before any more of them arrive." Packie replied, knowing if only one of them were here, then many more would soon show up. "Come on, I got my car downstairs. It's a Comet so it will get us out of here quickly. You got a gun?"

"Just my pistol." Niko answered, placing his hand inside his suit jacket pocket just to be certain he had it with him.

"I got an AK in my car and a couple of pistol rounds. Let's go." Packie replied, running back towards the inside of the apartment and over towards the elevator with his Serbian friend following him.

Down below in the alleyway behind Niko's apartment building, Anthony Ancelotti leaned up from where he had been laying for a moment or two after being pushed from the top of the building by his enemy. He stood up fully and brushed his suit off and readjusted his tie, and proceeded to make his way back towards the front of the building, hoping he could still catch the two before they got the chance to escape.

Niko and Packie ran outside of the apartment building and jumped inside of Packie's car before anymore Ancelottis showed up. The Irish man struggled to remember what key he had to put inside the ignition while Niko kept watch for anymore reinforcements.

"Come on, Packie, hurry the fuck up." Niko requested as he holstered his pistol out from his pocket, preparing for the worse.

"In a sec, Niko just got to find the right key." Packie replied, inserting in another key that did not seem to be the one for the car. "Fuck, not that one. Why do I have this many keys anyway?"

While Niko waited for Packie to get his vehicle started, he looked out of the window and looked into the reflection of his wing mirror. A shocked expression suddenly rose across his face when he saw someone familiar and quickly moved out of harm's way by jumping to the side. Anthony punched his fist directly through the window and would have hit Niko if he did not have moved out the way.

A second later and Niko would have been a goner. "Fuck!"

Anthony placed both of his hands into the car and grabbed onto Niko, trying to pull him out of the seat and outside. Niko had dropped his pistol down the seat when he jumped out of way and attempted to fight him off with his hands. "Shit! Packie!"

"Almost got it!" Packie assured, finally finding the right key on his key holder but in the fit of panic, he ended up dropping them down his seat and had to duck down to find them. "Shit, my keys!"

"Packie, stop fucking around!" Niko shouted, punching Anthony in the fact in an attempt to make him let go. "Come on!"

Niko grabbed his hand onto Anthony's face and squeezed two of his fingers against Anthony's eyeballs. By the looks on his expression, it did cause the huge man to feel pain but he did not show it my making any sound and did not give up yet. He continued to try and pull his target out of the car.

Packie finally recovered his keys and placed them into the ignition, turned them to the side, and the engine roared to life. He pressed his foot against the accelerator, causing the tires to screech as they speeded off into the distance. They did not care where they were going as long as they were away from Anthony.

Anthony watched as his targets escaped and raised an annoyed expression across his face. He kicked his foot into a wall, causing a crack into it due to his incredible strength. He folded his arms together and turned his attention behind him when a couple of Ancelotti henchmen charged towards him, armed with Combat Pistols.

"Hey, did you get them?" the first henchman inquired.

Anthony merely shook his head slowly to both sides a couple of times in response.

"Oh, shit." the first henchman turned around and pulled out his cellphone to inform his boss the news.

After escaping the huge juggernaut, Niko and Packie drove their car down Middle Park, desperate to escape from the Ancelottis. This was a definite sign that they had to take out the Ancelottis as soon as possible before they got the chance to attack again. First thing they needed to do was find a place to hide, but that was going to be a little problem. Niko's apartment in North Holland was compromised, Packie's mother's house was not exactly safe either, and the apartment in Bohan was not big enough. Fortunately, there was one place Niko knew they could go to where the Ancelottis would not expect to find them: Niko's apartment in Alderney that was given him by Ray Boccino.

"Packie, I know where we can go." Niko assured, giving directions to where their new hiding place was. "I have an apartment in Alderney by the southern half of Mahesh Ave in Alderney City. It's near the Booth Tunnel and the Hickey Bridge.

Niko did not wish to say in this apartment. It was neither too crappy like the apartments he owned in Broker and Bohan, but it was also not too fancy like Roman's apartment. It was just a very basic apartment. But in order to stay here, that apartment was their best bet so far.

"Alright, I'm on it, Niko." Packie replied as he turned the wheel and swerved around the corner, narrowly missing the traffic. "I better call Derrick, too and tell him and Ma to get out of the house for a while. I know somewhere safe they can go. What about you?"

"What about me?" Niko inquired.

"What about your family?" Packie reminded him, knowing anyone close to Niko would be in danger until this situation was sorted out.

"My cousin Roman, I told him to stay in his apartment and not to come out until I get this whole situation sorted out." Niko answered, but deep down, he hoped Roman would listen to him and not go outside to do something stupid. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"Well, Niko my boy, the first thing we need to do if we're going to take on the Ancelottis is some weapons." Packie reminded him. "Unless we're going to throw our shoes at them, then we need guns."

"I know a friend of mine who sells guns a discounted price, but after what happened, I'm sure he will be willing to give them for free this time." Niko assumed, picking up his pistol from the car floor after dropping it a couple of minutes ago. He opened the clip to see how many rounds he had left and discovered he only had four shots left. "I'm low on ammo as it is."

"I got my AK in the back seat, and I got a couple of pistol rounds in the glove box." Packie replied, keeping his eyes locked onto the road whilst continuing his drive to Alderney City. "Help yourself. Don't touch the drugs in there."

"Drugs?" Niko repeated, opening the glove box where he saw a bag of cocaine with two pistol clips lying beside it. "I hope you are not planning on snorting that stuff, especially in this situation. I already got a friend who smokes marijuana as it is." Niko said while taking out the ammo clips and placing them into his pocket.

"Niko, the last thing I need is to be snorting that stuff while we got a fucking army after us!" Packie clashed, but decided to change the subject to a more important one that they needed to discuss. "Besides, how is it the Ancelottis even know you were alive? I assumed they would have thought you and I would have died on Charge Island when those crazy Russian fucks ambushed us. Gracie was a witness there, after all."

"Yeah, about that..." Niko trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, unsure if Packie was going to take this bit of news well. "I kind of walked past her house the other day, a-a-a-nd coincidentally, she just happened to be standing outside. She screamed at me, run away, and then sent a few of her bodyguards."

"Jesus H Christ." Packie sighed, not believing his friend could stupid enough to walk past a mobster area without Niko remembering that he was in mobster territory. "You don't remember walking in the Ancelottis territory? Fuck me, Niko."

"Forgive me if I can't keep track of who is where. You try killing, kidnapping, and beating up every day in your life." Niko countered, leaning back against his car seat with his arms folded together. "Let's just go to my apartment to clean this mess up, yes?"

"Sure, you the boss." Packie agreed as he was now driving through the Booth Tunnel.

* * *

After a few more minutes in traffic, Niko and Packie had eventually made it to Niko's apartment in Alderney City but they had to spray their red Comet to a green color, much to the annoyance of Packie. The duo entered Niko's apartment and practically collapsed onto the bed and sofa once they were inside.

"What a fucking long night." Niko admitted, holding his arm over his head whilst making himself comfortable on his bed.

"Get some sleep, Niko boy. Tomorrow, we going to go and sought this situation up." Packie said as he got up and proceeded just outside of Niko's apartment for a moment to make a phone call. "I'm going to phone me ma and Derrick, tell them to get out of the house for a while."

Niko did not care what he did and proceeded to get some sleep for the rest of the night. He was too tired to move or say anything further, and decided to tuck in for the night. He needed all the energy he could if he was going to bring down the Ancelottis.

* * *

**Chapter is completed, folks, and we meet Giovanni Ancelotti who was not seen in the game and merely mention. I gave him my own character design. And we meet Anthony Ancelotti; my oc who is the juggernaut of the entire Ancelotti family, and he is sure not to be messed with. Coming up next will be _chapter 6: back to old ways. _**


	6. Chapter 6: back to old ways

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 6: back to old ways**

* * *

The next morning, the alarm clock inside the Alderney City apartment began to beep at precisely 10:00 AM. Niko slowly opened his eyes and stepped out of his bed, groaning while doing so. He held a hand over his head while proceeding his way over towards the wardrobe to change clothes. He looked over towards the couch to see Packie still sleeping for now.

Niko searched his wardrobe for some clothes, but he only had one pair a clothes in there: his leather brown jacket and cream track top, his track pants in black and white, and his hinterland boots; the same clothes that he arrived in Liberty City.

He took off his suit that he wore the previous night and changed into those clothes as quickly as he could. Once he was dressed, Niko threw his previous clothes into the closet and proceeded into the living room where Packie was already awake, sitting on the couch where he had slept the night before.

"Hey Packie." Niko greeted as he sat down beside him. He could not help but take note that Packie looked somewhat depressed in sadness. "What's wrong?"

It took the Irish man a few seconds to answer Niko's question while he was sitting in complete silently and merely gazing upon the floor. "...Nothing Niko. Come on, we got to get a move on if we're going to take down the Ancelottis. First thing we're going to need is some guns."

"No problem, I got that handled." Niko assured, searching his pockets for his cellphone until it occurred to him that he left it on his bed. He got up and made his way back over towards the bedroom, searching for his phone that he eventually discovered under the pillow. With the phone, he dialed one of his friends on his contact list and held the phone up to his ear while it rang.

The contact who he phoned answered their phone from the other end and greeted Niko. "_What up, rasta?_"

"Hey, Jacob, I'm going to need some weapons." Niko requesting, but he did not tell his Jamaican friend that he intended not to pay for these weapons like usual. "Can you meet me in Alderney City?"

"_Seen, be there soon, me breda._" Jacob replied. "_One love, rasta._"

Niko was the first to end the call and placed his cellphone into his pocket, knowing that it was time for them to head out before Giovanni and his men got the upper hand. . He had to admit that he did not feel comfortable stepping out in public, even after the many things he had experienced in his life, but for the sake of himself, his family and friends, it had to be done. "Come on, Packie. We're going to meet a friend."

A short while later, Niko and Packie arrived in an alleyway in Bridge Street, Leftwood via Packie's comet and met up with Little Jacob, whom brought his weapons with him in his maroon-black Virgo. He brought different types of weapons that both Niko and Packie taken a liking too and were going to need them when it came the time to bring down the Ancelottis.

Niko and Packie both acquired an AK-47 for Niko and some rounds for Packie since he already owned one, a couple of grenades for them both, and a standard pistol for Packie as a sidearm. Packie took their newly weapons over towards his comet while Niko stayed behind to close up the deal with Little Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I can't pay for these weapons." Niko explained, hoping this would not anger Jacob in anyway, but it was rare to see him angry since he smoked a lot of marijuana that usually made him calm all the while and prevented him from giving a care to anything. "These are not for my own purpose, but to help save my cousin and my friends."

"Seen Niko, I let you 'ave these weapons and ting for free on this occasion." Jacob assured, wanting to charge his Serbian friend at a time like this now that he knew Niko's purpose was with these guns. "Now you better get going before the cops show up and ting."

"Thanks Jacob." Niko thanked while he proceeded back towards Packie, who just finished putting his weapons into his comet. He got back into the passenger seat of the car and waited until Packie finished up before he himself got into the driver's seat. "Okay, we're organized. Now what?"

Outside of the car, Little Jacob had just finished smoking before he got back into his car and proceeded to drive away before he attracted any unwanted attention. After all, those weapons he owned were illegal and smoking illegal drugs would not make himself look any better. He departed before any police showed up and started asking questions.

"Now we need to find out where the old man is living exactly." Packie answered, wanting to take this plan of theirs nice and slow before they ended up doing something stupid. "We know he lives in Westdyke in one of those mansions, but we don't know which one, and if we are seen around there, he'll fucking turn tail and run. We need to find out his location first."

"What are you suggesting we do exactly?" Niko inquired, having the feeling that he already knew where this conversation was going to go. "Kidnap one of the Ancelottis again? After we kidnapped Gracie, I don't think I want to take part in a kidnapping mission again."

"We ain't going to kidnapping anyone this time, so don't go worrying about that." Packie assured, not wanting to repeat the same job again after they did it all for nothing last time and were left with nothing. "Nah, I say we got to find a big time Ancelotti and make him squeal. "

"What about that big fucker we had a fight with the other day?" Niko suggested, but now he wished he did not say that after the last encounter they had with him.

"He is a big timer, but old Anthony would never sell out his family." Packie replied while he turned the keys in the ignition and proceeded to drive back to Niko's apartment now that they were armed and ready. "Nah, we got to think of someone else. Let's get back to the apartment and think there."

Niko remained quiet after this and leaned back in the passenger's seat with his arms folded together. He was glad for once that not everyone he was associated with would usually make him the designated driver.

While they were driving back towards the apartment that was not too far where they just met with Jacob, Niko looked at the rearview mirror and noticed something that did not look right. It took the Serbian man a few seconds to realize he was in danger and quick as a flash, he grabbed Packie and yanked him down out of harm's way. A black PMP 600 drove straight past them and opened fire upon them both. "Fuck! Packie go!" Niko ordered.

"Fucking H!" Packie yelled, stepping his foot down on the pedal as hard as he could.

The tires screeched as Packie accelerated down the road as fast as he could go. Thank the Lord they were in a fast car. Niko hung on for dear life as Packie speeded to the streets at max speed, narrowing avoiding collusions with vehicles. Niko sure did wish he was driving this time.

Niko looked back towards the PMP 600 chasing them to see four Ancelottis inside, shooting their weapons towards them. One of them focused on driving, two of them fired SMGs, and among them sitting in the front passenger seat was Anthony Ancelotti whom was shooting a combat pistol towards his enemies. Neither of them was able to hit them yet, but both Niko and Packie knew they had to escape before they were caught or shot.

"Packie, step on it!" Niko demanded as he took out his pistol from his pocket and proceeded to return shots towards them. He fired his remaining rounds from his pistol, only firing four shots, and only three of them hit the car. He almost hit Anthony, but the bullet had evaded his head by a few inches.

"I'm going as fast as I can here!" Packie replied, keeping his eyes locked onto the road as he desperately tried to escape the Ancelottis. How they found them was a mystery, but what matters now is was the escape.

As they drove down a long road, passing several buildings along the way, Niko looked over into the distance to see some kind of ramp directly at the end of the road where you were usually supposed to turn right, but instead, this gave him an idea to lose their pursers. "Packie, go full speed at that ramp!"

Packie completely disagreed with his plan of his and wanted nothing more than to stop the car, but he had to keep driving. "Niko, are you fucking crazy?!"

"Trust me, I got an idea!" Niko assured, bracing himself for impact as Packie drove even faster down the road.

The comet went full throttle and hit the ramp at max speed, sending the car flying into mid-air. Both men screamed in panic and fear as their car fell down back to Earth, narrowly missing the river they crossed and plummeting down under a freeway. The car rolled around the ground a couple of times before it eventually halted to a stop outside the Angels of Death clubhouse in North Holland. They had crossed from Alderney back into Algonquin.

The Ancelottis chasing them in the PMP 600 attempted to follow them over the ramp, but their car was not powerful enough to cross the ramp all the way and ended up crashing into the river.

Neither Niko nor Packie moved after the impact of the car crashing onto land and remained unconscious. Their car was now badly damaged, the hood of the car was broken off, and there were multiple dents and bullet holes in the vehicle. Hopefully the duo could wake up and eventually get out of there before more Ancelottis arrived.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I apologize if it was a little short, but it was the best I could do for today. Stay tuned for the next chapter, folks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ancelotti chase

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 7: Ancelotti chase**

**Here's the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. It is much longer than it the previous chapter, and it is now quite late where I live. I published this chapter and now I wish you all goodnight. Happy reading, folks. **

* * *

Niko groaned as he held his hands against his head as pain shot through his entire body. He blinked his eyes a few times to get his vision back to see he was inside Packie's smashed comet, outside of the Angel of Death's clubhouse. He turned towards left to see Packie sitting unconscious in the driver's seat. "Hey...Packie, you all right?"

"..." Packie did not respond.

Niko left him for now and proceeded to get out of the car before it blew a fuse and caused them all to blow up sky high. He attempted to open the door, but it would not budge, forcing Niko to rely on his strength to get them out of here. He moved in a different position and kicked the door a few times until he finally broken off.

Niko groaned as he stepped out of the car and had to rely on the car to keep himself up when his legs were slightly injured. Nevertheless, he proceeded over towards the other side of the car and was able to open the driver's seat door with any trouble. He placed his hand upon Packie's shoulder and shook him a few times in an attempt to wake him up. "Packie...Wake the fuck up...Packie!"

"..."

"Oh, fuck." Niko mumbled as he grabbed Packie by his arm and yanked him out of the car and placed him onto his back, knowing he was going to have to carry him out of here. He continued doing so until he got towards a brick wall and set Packie down for a moment.

Now that the duo were out of harm's way, Niko made his way back over towards the half-destroyed Comet to retrieve their weapons that they got from Little Jacob. After all, they needed them if they were going to take out the Ancelottis, and after their encounter with a car full of them moments ago, there was sure to be more.

Niko did not have the keys to open the trunk and was forced to open with his bare hands that did not take much effort. He grabbed the few grenades and the two pistols and placed them into his pockets, and carried both the AK-47's as he ran towards Packie. He knelt to the Irish man whom was now fully awake, but he groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, fuck, me, what a ride." Packie admitted whilst continuing to rub the back of his neck for a moment or so. He was able to stand up under his own strength and accepted one of the AK-47's and one of the pistols from Niko, but before long, his eyes focused upon his car. "My car! Niko, my fucking car!"

"Sorry about that car, man." Niko apologized while he kept an eye out for anymore Ancelotti reinforcements that were likely to arrive if they did not get a move on soon.

"My fucking car, Niko!" Packie shouted, wanting nothing more than to unleash his anger out on something now that he lost his car. "Do you have any idea how much that fucking cost?! Eighty-five-fucking-thousand dollars that cost!"

"Packie, I'm sorry about the car, but we need to get going before any more of them show up." Niko admitted, carefully surveying the area for any more henchmen. He looked up the road that went past the clubhouse when hearing tires screech, and around the corner came more PMP 600's. "Fuck!"

Niko and Packie jumped for cover behind the concrete walls in the nick of time when three PMP 600s blocked the road with their cars and exited their vehicles, armed with SMGS. The duo unleashed their automatic weapons at them, firing rapidly at anything they could hit. They were outnumbered and outgunned, but if they both worked as a team, they could win this. Heck, if they could fight off the entire LCPD with bags of money and fight through Russians, they could surely beat the weakest mafia family in this city.

The Ancelottis continued firing while some of them took cover behind their vehicles and blind fired towards their enemies. Niko and Packie were desperate to escape and did not intent to waste their ammunition on them.

Packie leaped out of cover for a moment and fired a few rounds towards the Ancelottis, managing to hit two of them before he jumped back down into cover again in fear of getting shot up. He was unsure on how they were going to get out of this, and turned towards his Serbia friend for advice. "Niko, what the fuck we going to do?"

Niko did not answer and instead, he leaned his head out of cover to see most of the Ancelottis were standing near their cars, and this gave Niko an idea. He placed his Ak-47 onto the ground for a moment and pulled out a grenade from his jacket pocket. "Packie, I got an idea, but we got to be quick. See the freeway over there?"

Packie followed to what Niko was talking about to see the alternative road that took them up to the freeway. Surely he was not expecting them to try and run over there, was he? They would be completely exposed, and no way in the world would the Ancelottis miss. Nevertheless, he decided to ask. "Yeah, I see it. Why?"

"When I give the word, we make a break for it!" Niko instructed in a fast tone as he cocked the grenade pin and threw it towards the Ancelottis. With good aim, Niko was able to get the grenade under one of the cars, and this was sure to cause destruction.

One of the henchmen spotted the grenade rolling under their cars and quickly dived out of the way for cover by jumping into a dumpster. "Fuck! Grenade!"

The other henchmen did not get the chance to react quickly enough when the grenade exploded, blowing up almost all of their cars in the process and blasting away half of their men. Those who survived were too gazed to move and mainly focused their attention on finding their weapons rather than focused on killing their targets.

Taking their chance now that the Ancelottis were no longer after them, Niko and Packie moved out from their covering spot and sprinting over towards the road that would take them up the freeway. The weapons Niko carried slowed him down a little, but due to his training in the army, he was able to keep running at a fast pace without needing an breath yet.

By the time the Ancelottis had recovered, they were too late and their enemies had already escaped. The remaining henchmen retrieved their weapons and proceeded to chase the duo on foot and followed them up the road to freeway. They did not intend to fail the old man a second time and made haste to keep up with them.

While the Ancelottis made their way over towards the freeway road, two of them stopped and focused their attention over towards the stairs that led down into the river below when they heard footsteps. A large man completely drenched in water emerged from the stairs and began walking over towards the two henchmen staring towards him. Anthony shook himself off a couple of times and adjusted his tie across his neck.

"Hey, it's Anthony." one of the Ancelotti henchmen greeted, feeling somewhat lucky that they just ran into the right person they were going to need in order to catch their enemies. "Man, you look bad."

"Hey, Mr. Big, the boss wants us to go after those assholes that kidnapped his daughter. They just ran up there." the second Ancelotti henchmen debriefed the situation towards the large man, but before long, he and the other henchmen picked up the pace to keep up with the rest of their men, knowing they were going to need every man possible in order to defeat them. "Come on! Let's get after them!"

Despite just being in a car accident and having to swim back to land, Anthony was loyal to the don and would prove this by killing the two who kidnapped his daughter. He ran with the two henchmen up the road to the freeway, running as fast as his legs would carry him. One of them tossed him a combat pistol for him to shoot with as they continued pursuing their targets.

* * *

Niko and Packie continued running through the streets of Liberty City as the Ancelottis were not too far behind and constantly shot at them every one and a while, but as luck would have it, they kept missing. The duo ran for as fast as they could, but eventually, they were going to need to stop and get their oxygen back before it was too late. Niko was out of ideas, but lucky for him, his Irish friend had an idea this time for them to escape.

"Niko, follow me, my boy." Packie said as he tugged his arm and ran towards the subway entrance that may be their only hope of escaping. "I got a plan."

"The subway station again?" Niko inquired, recalling the last time they were forced to go underground that ended up with them running down the subway tracks and Packie almost getting hit by a train. Nevertheless, Niko was desperate to escape and followed his Irish friend down the stairs.

The Ancelottis caught up to their recent location a few seconds and noticed they were nowhere to be seen. They began to surveillance the area around them for a few seconds, realizing there was no way that the two could have got away from them that fast on foot. One of them eventually discovered their little escape attempted and ran down the stairs into the subway. "They're in the subway! Let's go!"

Niko and Packie did not stop to buy any ticket and leaped over the ticket barriers. A guard in the area was about to stop them, but once he met the end of their rifles, he backed off and ran away to either get some reinforcements or just simply run for his life. The duo waited by the station for a moment or so, praying a train would arrive and second now before the Ancelottis caught up to them.

"Where's a fucking train when you need one?" Packie wondered, anxious to get out of here as soon as possible.

Niko shifted his attention over towards the opposite subway platform for a moment when he saw familiar faces in suits run down the stairs. He grabbed Packie and pushed him out of harm's way before he himself took cover behind a support column. "Shit!"

The duo did not have much cover and tried their best not show any body parts as the Ancelottis unleashed their rounds towards them rapidly. Fortunately, luck had favored Niko and Packie when a train arrived at their station, shielding them from the bullets the Ancelottis fired and giving them the perfect opportunity to escape.

"Into the train, Niko!" Packie told as he ducked for cover and jumped inside the train, Niko followed closely and did the same.

It did not take long for the train to get moving, and as luck would have it, the train did not take long to get on its way out of here. They were unsure if this was an automatic controlled train or not, but nevertheless, they kept their heads down as the train speeded down the tunnel, saving them from the Ancelottis. The henchmen rapidly fired their shots towards the train before it was out of their sights, but their bullets did not effect and the train had escaped.

"Fuck me!" one of the henchmen swore and threw his gun at the ground in frustration for losing their targets.

"We might be able to cut them off at the station if we tell some of the guys!" the second henchmen suggested, quickly turning around and running back up the stairs in search for a payphone. "Let's go!"

Niko and Packie never felt so relieved to get out of that situation on one piece. The duo sighed in relief as they sat on opposite sides in the train seats, setting their rifles down beside them. They were both so lucky to get out of there alive, and now this was more of the reason to find Giovanni and kill him behind he killed them.

"That was...Too fucking close." Packie admitted whilst panting to get his breath back after running for so long. Unlike his Serbian friend, Packie did not always go on jogs and was not use to running as quick as Niko could.

"_Zbrkano kao obično_ (="Messed up as usually")." Niko agreed, speaking in his native language. "We need to be more careful. We have to take out the Ancelottis."

"Some back up is what we need, Niko." Packie suggested, fearing the duo would not be able to take on the entire Ancelotti army on their own without any assistance.

Niko thought about his suggestion for a couple of moments, knowing he was right about them going to need some help in order to bring down an entire organization. Sure, Niko may have defeated the Pegorinos but they were nowhere near as powerful as the Ancelottis. Heck, they were not even on the commission with the old families. "I know the right people who can help me. When we get somewhere safe, I'm going to make some calls."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just try and get back to the apartment before we get our army together." Packie replied as he set down his rifle and proceeded towards the next train carriage.

"Where are you going?" Niko inquired.

"No-one else is on the train. I got to take a piss." Packie replied as the doors to the next carriage opened automatically for him. He did not want Niko staring at him while he needed to bathroom and proceeded to the next carriage for some privacy.

Niko merely nodded his head as he leaned back with his arms folded together. He checked his rifle while he waited and took out the ammo clip to check how many rounds he had left in case he needed to reload. He had ten shots left inside, meaning he would need to reload if he got into another firefight. He certainly was thankful that he had those extra clips and pistols in his pockets.

After waiting for at least five-minutes, Niko could not help but wonder why Packie was taking so long to return. Surely it did not take that long to go to the bathroom nowadays did it? They were on a train on their own, of course, but Niko decided to check up on his Irish friend just to be certain, and hopefully, Packie would not be annoyed if he came in while he was still taking a piss.

Niko walked through the automatic door into the next carriage, and was about to speak until his eyes met something familiar that caused him to freeze for a second. He watched in shock and anger for a moment when he spotted Anthony Ancelotti on the train with them, holding Packie against the train wall in his strong grip as he kept both of hands around his neck and slowly choked him until he was dead. How he got on the train in the first place was a mystery, but he would have to be dealt with, and this time, for good.

Niko had to act fast in order to save his friend and did not attempt to run back and grab his rifle. He also did not seem to remember that he was carrying two pistols in his pockets that he could use to just end him right now. Without thinking, Niko spotted an empty green liquor bottle lying near his foot and made haste to retrieve it and use it as a weapon in order to attack Anthony.

"Ahh!" Niko growled as he ran behind Anthony who was still not aware of his presence. That was until Niko had attacked with a melee weapon. Niko smashed the bottle directly against Anthony's skull, but to his surprise, it did not look like in injured him in anyway, and instead, annoyed him.

Anthony dropped Packie out from his grip and now focused his attention towards Niko. He swung a fist towards Niko whom was able to dodge and deliver to punches towards Anthony's stomach. Anthony attempted to hit Niko again, but missed, and Niko hit him once again in his face.

"That all you got?!" Niko taunted him.

Anthony grabbed Niko by his jacket and pulled him up from his feet with his strength and picked Niko up over his head. His incredible size and strength allowed him to whack Niko against the train ceiling a couple of times without much effort until he finally decided to throw Niko all the way over to the end of the carriage.

Niko groaned in pain as he hit the carriage door that he came in from back first, followed by a sickening thud upon impact. He quickly got himself back onto his feet, despite the pain he just endured. He waited until Anthony got close before he punched him yet again in his body, but Anthony acted as if did not hurt him one bit. Instead, Anthony grabbed Niko by his neck and pinned him against the window, slowly choking him in a similar way he did to Packie moments ago. Niko groaned for oxygen as Anthony tightened his grip against his throat and attempted to get free by punching Anthony across his face twice.

The huge man slowly began to choke Niko and prepared to finish him once and for all this time. He may have escaped from him in the apartment and during the car chase, but he was determined to finish his job this time. He raised a slight grin across his face whilst continuing to cut off Niko's oxygen support and make him suffocate to death.

Niko was losing oxygen fast, and knew he had to do something soon before Anthony finished him off. Hitting him was no use, and he knew Packie was unable to help when he saw him in the corner of his eye at the end of the carriage, lying there motionlessly. He shifted his attention towards the seat below him to see yet another empty green liquor bottle lying on the seat below him while Anthony held him against the window.

In one last attempt to save himself, Niko leaned his right hand down as much as he could until his fingers touched the bottle that was now in his reach. He gripped the bottle as hard as he could and raised it in the air before smashing it directly off Anthony's face.

Finally, Anthony had let him go once the impact of the bottle hit his fact, and by the looks of his face, it looked like it hurt him. He did not make any sound whatsoever. Instead, he clutched his face as he turned away from Niko.

Niko coughed for air a couple of times now that he was free, but he was desperate to finish off Anthony before he recovered. He gripped his hands up against the rail bar attached to the ceiling that usually had handles attached to them for passengers to hang onto, and used it to push himself forward and kicked Anthony closer towards the window he was facing, causing him to spin around with his back facing the window.

"I'll cut off your fucking head!" Niko shouted as he charged towards Anthony and shoved him as hard as he could towards the window. He got Anthony towards the window as close as he could, and delivered one punish into the stomach, then one to the face, and with one final kick, he sent Anthony flying back and caused him to smash through the window and out of the subway carriage.

Niko took a couple of breaths as he ran towards Packie for assistance to check if he was permanently injured in anyway, or worse, dead. He grabbed Packie and helped him sit down on one of the chairs, and to his relief, Packie was alive. "Hey Packie, you all right?"

"Fuck...Guy could have pulled my head off if it weren't for you." Packie admitted, showing his full gratitude towards Niko for saving his life yet again. "You're a fucking saint, Niko. Why is the big fucker, anyway?"

"He won't be reaching destination early, let's just say that." Niko answered, but decided to get up and get his rifle back to make sure Anthony was not on this train alone. "I'll go and make sure there's no-one else here."

"I'll go and search the other way." Packie replied, following Niko back into the previous carriage to get his own weapon. After what happened just, he certainly was not going anywhere without a gun anytime soon.

The duo retrieved their guns and proceeded to survey the rest of the train for any more Ancelottis, but thankfully, Anthony must have arrived here on his own, and with him gone, they were safe...For now, anyway. They did not wish to take any more chances and planned to get off at the next station, and get the hell out of Algonquin and back to Alderney. They had to take out the Ancelottis before they got into another situation like this one again.

In the subway tunnels, Anthony Ancelotti lied on his back for a few seconds in the center and in-between both train tracks until he finally got back onto his feet under his own strength. He did not seem to have any injuries on across his face after being smashed by a bottle, and also did not look injured from being kicked out of a speeding train. He did not say anything, and proceeded to walk his way down the tracks until he discovered a way out. He brushed off his clothes and readjusted his tie whilst his face showed no emotion to the situation he just came out of.

* * *

The train Niko and Packie were passengers on had eventually stopped at the next train station. The duo grabbed their weapons and picked up the pace to get a move on before more Ancelottis showed up. They had no trouble getting out of the subway this time since they did not encounter any more guards in the area and were out of there without any trouble.

During the journey on the train, Niko had phoned Marcus for a lift for multiple reasons: stealing a car would attract unwanted attention, getting in a taxi when they had weapons would not end well, and Marcus's car had dark windows that were hard to see through. The second they were outside, Niko was relieved to see Marcus inside his grey Cavalcade, pulled alongside the sidewalk. "Packie. There's our ride."

Niko got into the back seat behind the driver's seat, and Packie got into the back seat also on the opposite side. Both of them set their AK-47's down, and Niko were the one to give them him his destination. "Marcus, we need to go Mahesh Avenue in Alderney City."

"You got it." Marcus agreed, making haste to get a move on once he heard Niko's situation with the Ancelottis.

The trio remained silent during the ride to their destination and tried to enjoy the ride there. Niko and Packie were unsure on how they were going to find Giovanni, but for now, they needed to get back to somewhere safe and lay low for the rest of the day.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Niko and Packie narrowly escape death from the Ancelottis and are now heading back home in order to make their next plan of action in order to bring down the Ancelottis. Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: getting one-step ahead

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 8: getting one-step ahead**

**Here's the next chapter, ladies and gentleman. It was originally suppose to be here on Sunday, but with college and work, I got a little busy. But the wait is over and the chapter is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

During the journey back to Alderney, Niko and Packie both felt so relieved to get out of that situation in one piece, but this gave them more of the reason to take out the Ancelottis before it was too late. While Marcus concentrated on driving the taxi, Niko and Packie took this as a chance to discuss their next plan of action.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was too close!" Packie admitted whilst holding his hands against his head, shocked that he and his Serbian friend were able to get out of there in one piece. "Fucking Ancelottis almost got us back there. We need to stop them, now!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Niko inquired, having no idea on how they were going to do this without any assistance from anyone they knew. "Unless we know the location of any Ancelotti big timers, then we have got no leads to get there."

"I'll think of something, Niko my boy. Just got to think for a moment, you know." Packie replied, leaning back in the passenger seat with his hand rested on his forehead.

"Hey guys, I think I can help you with this mission of yours." Marcus joined in on their conversation, willing to help them both in their quest to attack the Ancelottis. He may seem like a cab driver to everyone else around him, but deep down, he secretly lived the life of a criminal and knew this kind of stuff. "I think I know where a big time Ancelotti guy lives."

Hearing this, Niko and Packie's expression lit up now that their search for Giovanni had just came a lot more closer to being accomplished if Marcus' information was correct.

"You do?" Packie inquired, anxious to find out the location of this big timer Ancelotti that would bring them one-step closer to victory. "Who is the fucker?"

"His name is Vincenzo Ancelotti; one of the old man's most trusted allies." Marcus answered, preparing to change destination when he knew they would want to find him as soon as possible. "He lives in the old Spunk Factory in Tudor. You get to him, you get to Ancelotti."

Niko remembered the place that Marcus mentioned, knowing he had been there before when he worked for the Pegorinos. It was located in Argus Street in Tudor, Alderney, down the road from the Honker's strip club. It was the same place he killed Charles "Chubby Charlie" Matteo; the underboss of the Ancelottis who Niko was forced to kill under the orders of Jimmy Pegorino and Phil Bell.

"Well, that's just perfect." Packie admitted, surprised that a simple cab driver could know this information that he, Niko, or no-one else in the family possessed. "Take us there."

"You got it." Marcus grinned, but before long, he gave the duo sitting in the back of his cab a warning that they may want to take into consideration. "The place is guarded heavily from the inside though. You're both going to need a lot of firepower to get in there. And I would like to help."

"You got a weapon on you?" Niko inquired, the only weapon that Marcus owned was a sniper that Niko was familiar with.

Marcus did not reply for a moment until he stopped his car by a red light. He leaned down from both men's views and leaned back up seconds later, wielding a Combat Shotgun. "That answer your question, guys?"

"Alright, as long as we got weapons, we should head over there, ASAP." Packie stated, picking up his rifle again to check how much ammunition he had left. After all, especially what happened back there, he would need as much ammunition as possible in order to survive.

Niko and Packie tried to get as much rest as possible in order to preserve their energy. After all, after coming out of one battle alive, it was time to fight in another battle soon. Niko was no afraid though, especially after everything he had been forced into in his past live. Maybe after he dealt with the old man, maybe he could finally be able to put his past behind him. The war, Darko, Dimitri, Bulgarin, Pegorino, and the many others. Now was not the time to be considering such a thing, now was the time to track down this Vincenzo and force him to reveal the location of the old man.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling to Tudor, Niko, Packie and Marcus eventually arrived outside of the Spunk Factory, and were revealed to see Marcus' information was correct. Ancelotti henchmen and PMP 600's were standing outside, discussing with one and other. The place did look heavily guarded, but Niko had already been here once and was able to get to Chubby Charlie without much effort.

"Well, this is the place." Niko stated as the trio exited the car simultaneously, armed with Ak-47's and a Combat Shotgun. He surveyed the area of the Spunk Factory carefully, needing a plan if they were going to get in there and track down this Vincenzo to gather the information they were going to need.

"Alright, Niko, you're the boss here. What's the plan?" Packie inquired, putting his life into Niko's hands if they were going to get in there and out without suffering any casualties.

Niko thought about his question for a moment, attempting to devise a plan to get in there and out. He remembered that there was an abandoned underground service tunnel that they could use to get the jump on them. This gave him an idea. "Alright, Packie, Marcus, you two go down that service tunnel until you found your way inside. I'll go in from the front. When you hear shooting, began your attack from behind. We'll get the jump on those morons."

"Sounds like a plan, Niko my boy." Packie agreed. He and Marcus did not hesitate to accept Niko's orders and proceeded down into the service tunnel in order to get the jump on the Ancelottis.

Once they were out of sight, Niko pulled a grenade out from his pocket and crouched down to make less noise as he advanced towards them quietly like a ninja. He took cover behind the wall and poked his head around the corner to see at least eight Ancelottis talking and guarding the area whilst standing next to their vehicles, and this gave Niko the perfect idea to ambush them.

Niko pulled the pin out from the grenade and threw it towards the Ancelottis. He clutched his AK-47 tightly in order to prepare for the battle ahead.

One of the Ancelottis guarding the area spotted the grenade rolling under one of their cars, sending fear down his spine. He quickly shoved one of his comrades out of the way as he was desperate to run for cover, but did shout a warning the rest of them. "Shit! Run! Grenade!"

The other Ancelottis made haste to get away, but they were too late and the grenade had exploded, blowing up their car and killed several others. The explosion was so powerful that the chain reaction had caused the reaming to explode and kill the remaining Ancelottis outside.

Niko took this as his chance to attack before reinforcements arrived and charged towards the front entrance of the Spunk Factory, armed with his assault rifle. He aimed towards the door when two Ancelottis had charged outside to investigate the sounds of explosions, and shot both of them in the head with his deadeye aim. He charged through the front door to see more Ancelottis were inside that were currently too busy focusing their attention on Packie and Marcus, who were down below, shooting the remaining Ancelottis on this level. Niko assisted them by shooting towards the henchmen, leaving them confused on whom to focus their attention on.

Before long, the remaining Ancelottis on this level were dead. Niko waited for the duo to climb up the destroyed ground that was flooded with Spunk flooding the ground that made it a little difficult to climb without slipping, but eventually, Marcus was able to make it up first. Packie was almost at the top too, but his foot slipped and went tumbling back down towards the way he came from.

Niko and Marcus could not help but laugh at the amusing scene, even despite the situation they were in. Packie was not amused by this and shook his clothes off and picked up his rifle, preparing to climb back up for a second time. "Yeah, yeah, very fucking funny, guys."

Packie eventually made it to the top, and this time, he was able to get up without slipping down this time. He would normally hit someone who laughed at him like that, but since Niko was one of his best friends and Marcus was the one who got them here in the first place, he decided to make an exception this time. "Man, who lives in a dump like this?"

"There was some guy here I was forced to kill when I worked for the Pegorinos." Niko replied whilst checking his rifle to make sure he was good on ammunition for now. ""Chubby Charlie", they called him. He worked for the Ancelottis and was going to tell the commission about what the Pegorinos did."

"I remember that fat fucker." Packie admitted, thinking back to his past when his family use to work with the Pegorinos. "Glad you iced him."

Niko nodded in agreement before shifted his attention back towards the current situation they were currently in. He took the lead and marched up towards the stairs, Packie and Marcus followed behind him closely. "Alright, let's get going, guys."

The trio marched up towards the floors and killed any Ancelotti standing in their way without taking any casualties or injuries whatsoever. The Ancelottis were armed with SMGs, but even despite their automatic weapons, they were unable to stop the trio from getting past them and ended up suffering the consequences of death along the way. Vincenzo Ancelotti remained on the top floor with four bodyguards with him, and armed himself with a Combat Pistol in order to defend himself in fear they his men would not stop this intruders.

Niko, Packie, and Marcus eventually got to the top floor of the Spunk Factory where many Ancelottis guarded the area, willing to defend their boss with their lives in order to protect him. Despite their numbers, they were taken down one by one, slaughtered like animals. The entrance towards the room was only a few feet away for the trio.

Niko lead them towards the room, jogging slightly along the way. He was now right outside of the room Vincenzo was located, but he suddenly froze when an Ancelotti henchman had appeared out of nowhere and whacked Niko down with the butt of his gun. He prepared to shoot him, but he was soon gunned down by both Packie and Marcus.

"You all right, Niko?" Packie asked as he took his friends arm and helped him stand on his feet.

Niko took a few seconds to recover as he held his hands against his head, thankful that he was not knocked unconscious by the impact of that gun. "Yeah...I'm good." Niko answered, leaning down and retrieving his AK-47, knowing the battle was not yet over. "Come on."

The trio charged into the room where their target they had come here for had fired a shot towards them, but fortunately l for them, he missed and instead, Vincenzo decided to escape rather than stay to fight. Vincenzo did not look that much different from the standard Ancelotti henchmen. He wore the same suits as them, but wore sunglasses and had shorter black hair compared to the others.

His four bodyguards, armed with normal Pistols fired towards their enemies, but they were not powerful enough to stop them and were shot down in a matter of seconds.

"The fucker's making a run for it!" Packie shouted when seeing Vincenzo running towards a gap in the building where a window use to be that Charlie had broken during his escape from Niko.

"_Не опет_ (="Not again")." Niko sighed, assuming that this was déjà vu happening all over again. He remembered chasing Chubby Charlie all across the factory, and now he suspected that Vincenzo was going to do the same escape route as Charlie did.

Once the bodyguards had been dealt with, Niko and Packie leaped out of the window and landed down on the small rooftop below, but as for Marcus, he stayed behind and watched them from where they jumped out.

"You guys go on." Marcus called out to them, decided to stay behind when he heard more Ancelottis heading their way from below the second floors. "There are more of them coming. I'll hold them back!"

"Right, good luck, Marcus." Niko wished him the best as he and Packie pursued Vincenzo across the rooftops.

The duo chased Marcus around the rooftops, encountering a couple of Ancelottis along the way that they easily shot down. He ran towards the ladders that would take him to the roof of the Spunk Factory and climbed up as fast as he could in an attempt to escape his enemies. Niko and Packie followed him up the ladders, not willing to let him get away when he contained all the information that they needed. He was their chance to find Giovanni and they were not going to get away, determined to catch him.

Once they were up on rooftops, Vincenzo had climbed yet another pair of ladders, only they were shorter that took him up towards the top of the Spunk Factory, trapping himself with no means of escaping of alive. He had only two Ancelotti henchmen guarding this area, but they were shot down by the duo chasing him.

Niko and Packie climbed up towards the rooftop and chased Giovanni over towards the end of the rooftop, finally catching up to him after he had tried to escape to best he could. The bright sun blinded Vincenzo for a couple of moments as he could just about see the two silhouettes charging towards him with assault rifles.

In one last attempt to save himself, Vincenzo holstered his Combat Pistol out from his pocket and pulled the trigger a couple of times, only to hear a clicking sound rather than firing a round. He only just remembered he had one bullet left before and he already used it earlier when trying to escape. He threw his gun off the rooftop, accepting his defeat. "Fuck it!"

Niko and Packie stood about ten-feet away from Vincenzo and aimed their AK-47s towards him, preparing to interrogate him for the information they required. Hopefully he could not attempt to do something stupid, or that Marcus's information was false and he did not know anything about Giovanni's whereabouts.

"Got you now, you fucker!" Packie admitted, not daring to take his eyes away from after shooting his through Ancelottis, getting his clothes wet in Spunk juice, and having to chase him all the way up here. "Alright, now you play nice and answer our questions, and we won't blow your brains all over the ground. Where is the old man?"

"Giovanni?" Vincenzo queried, keeping his hands raised in surrenders. He did not wish for this to be his end, but he was not willing to let his last act be to sell out his leader. "Fuck you! I ain't saying shit!"

"Don't fucking push us, you bastard!" Packie warned, adjusting his rifle for a moment to show he was serious and would not hesitate to shoot him. "My friend here happens to be an ex-marine. Unless you want me to get him to break both your arms, your legs, and then throw you over this rooftop, I strongly suggest you get talking."

"..."Vincenzo did not responded and merely glared towards him, suspecting him to be bluffing.

"You don't believe me?" Packie replied, raising a grin across his face as he lowered his rifle and beckoned his head to the side for Niko to get busy. "All right, don't see I didn't warn you."

Niko placed his rifle down upon the ground and proceeded to interrogate Vincenzo the hard way. He cracked his neck to both sides and marched towards him, cracking his knuckles while doing so. He grabbed him by his jacket and leaned Vincenzo over towards the edge, threatening to drop him unless he talked. "Think you can fly? Let's find out, shall we."

Niko punched him in the face a couple of times, using one hand to keep Vincenzo from falling down below. He stopped hitting him when noticing he had bruised his face up pretty well, and knowing he would not be able to talk if he knocked him unconscious.

Vincenzo panicked as he rapidly swung his arms around, the fear of falling down below and dying raced around his mind. He was not proud on what he was about to do next, but for the sake of his life, he decided to talk. "AHH! Alright, alright, I'll talk! He lives in the mansion on Big Horn Drive in Alderney. It's get a helipad behind it, you can't miss it I swear!"

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Packie replied, turning around and proceeded to walk away while he let Niko finish up their work here. "Niko, finish up with our friend here."

"Okay, okay, I talked." Vincenzo told Niko, desperate to get away from the edge he was currently dangling off as soon as possible. "Now let me go."

"If you insist." Niko grinned, releasing his grip from his jacket and taking a couple of steps back. His face showed no remorse for dropping him off the edge of the building, allowing him to fall to his death.

Vincenzo wailed as he went plummeting towards the ground, but his screams soon ended upon impact, followed by a sickening thud. Many of his bones were crushed upon impact with the ground, killing him instantly.

Niko, Packie and Marcus made their way out of the Spunk Factory once the rest of the Ancelottis had been dealt with, and proceeded to now discuss their next plan of action. They had Giovanni's location, and now it was only a matter of time before they found him. The first thing they decided to do was make sure Vincenzo's information was correct and he did not lead them into a wild goose chase. It was risky move, of course, but in order to achieve victory, they would need to make sure the information they acquired was correct.

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to get to Westdyke since they were already in Alderney. They parked over the road from the mansion on top of a small hill to investigate the area. And to their relief, Vincenzo was telling the truth. Multiple Ancelottis guarded the entire mansion across the ground and the rooftops. This had to be where Giovanni lived, but now they had to think how they were going to go about this.

Although they seemed to be out of Ancelottis sight, Niko and Packie decided it was best to stay in the car since it had dark windows and was hard to look into from the outside. They did considering attacking now and get this entire situation over with, but that would be a stupid move since they were incredible outnumbered and outgunned. For once, Niko was going to need help in order to win this fight.

"Man, they got a fucking army, there." Packie stated, folding his arms together as he leaned back against his seat. He had no idea how he and Niko were going to attack that place without getting themselves killed. "I take it we can't just fire an RPG in there?"

"We're going to need help for this one." Niko suggested, bring up his cellphone and scrolling through his remaining phone contacts. "Let's get back to the safe house. We're going to get some help, and then we attack tonight. Marcus, take us to Mahesh Avenue in Alderney City."

"You got it." Marcus replied, turning his keys into ignition and turning the engine after keeping it turned off in order to save gas and power.

"We're going to need some help for a job this big." Niko told Packie, selecting the first contact on his cellphone that he began typing a text message to. "First off, I need to know if you buys are down. Packie?"

"Course I'm in, Niko." Packie answered like it was obvious to his friend's question. "I've been meaning for a chance to take down those Italian fuckers. You can count me in any day."

"Alright." Niko grinned, shifting his gaze over towards their cab driver. "Marcus?"

"Better than driving for Roman every day." Marcus replied, that was his way of saying, "yes", but at the same time, he hoped he had not offended Niko in anyway by mentioning his job and his cousin. "I'm in, Niko."

"Good, good." Niko nodded, focusing his attention back towards his cellphone again. "Alright. We're going to call a meeting in the alleyway behind my apartment. It's not exactly roomful in my apartment."

That was their place for now. Niko was going to call few friends of his that he knew could help him win this war against the Ancelottis. It was going to be a tough war, and would mean anyone involved with him could take the risk of being hurt, but his friends were loyal to them, and he in return, was loyal towards them. They could win this war if they all band together as one, and that was exactly what Niko intended to do. He is going to finish this once and for all, and end this madness.

* * *

**Looks like Niko and Packie are now one-step closer to finishing this war between them and the Ancelottis. Keep turned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: final confrontation: part 1

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 9: final confrontation: part 1**

**Well, here I bring you all the chapter you have been waiting for: the time for Niko to confront the Ancehlottis and bring them down, once and for all. I know the story seemed a little short, but let's face it, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony was short too. If this story were a game, it would proberly be a DLC like those two.**

**And like in the past, I am talking too much again. Here is the chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The following day, Niko had called in as much back-up as possible in order to infiltrate the Ancelottis mansion. He was extremely concerned for all of his friend's safety for a job this big, but he and Packie were too heavily outnumbered and outgunned to attack alone. This was the only way to finish off the Ancelottis, once and for all.

It took until 19:00 PM at night for all of Niko's friends to arrive in Alderney in an alleyway near Niko's safe house, but now that they were here, it was time to devise their plan. With Niko, Packie, and Marcus were Niko's close friend Little Jacob and his friend Teafore Maxwell-Davies (better known as "Real Badman), Packie's brother Derek McReary, Dwayne Forge and four of his boys. It still did not match the Ancelottis numbers, but if they worked together as one, they would be able to win this.

Niko stood in front of his friends with his AK-47 in his hands, waiting for his friends to settle down before explaining his plan towards them. Before doing so, he did a quick check to see if everyone was armed and ready for action. Packie still had his AK-47, Marcus still had his Combat Shotgun, Jacob and Badman were both armed with Pump Action Shotguns, Derek had an M4 rifle, and Dwayne and his men armed themselves with Micro-SMGs. Let's hope it would be enough to stop them.

"Alright, everyone, you're all here." Niko stated whilst he began to pace up and down the alleyway they were in. "I'll cut to the chase; the Ancelottis have been hunting me down because of an incident between me and them. We have recently discovered the location of the don's home and I plan to attack it and bring down Giovanni. I can't do this alone, and that is the reason I brought all of you here. All of you have been a big help to me, and I have also been loyal towards each and every one of you. I now ask that you will help me with this job. It will be dangerous, but could mean peace for us all. Are you all in?"

No-one answered for a moment or so and merely turned towards one and other to think this situation out. All of them had been involved in dangerous jobs in their lives, but taking down a mobster family was a dangerous and extremely risky job. Despite the fact the Ancelottis were the least dangerous out of the old five families, they were still as dangerous. Everyone present finally made up their minds and spoken up towards Niko, realizing he was right. They were loyal to him, and he was loyal towards them.

"I'm in, Niko, my boy." Packie replied, although it was quite obvious and expected that he would agree since he is involved in this situation too almost as much as Niko was.

Marcus was the next one to speak up seconds after the Irish man had agreed to helping him. He helped up his Combat Shotgun with a slight smile across his face. "I'm with you, Niko. I may have not known you for that long, but you're hardcore, and someone who is willing to put himself before his family. That's the kind of guy I respect. I'm in."

"Ya Niko, my breda, you watched me back for I and I a lot of times in the past, seen? I'm in." Jacob agreed, stepping a couple of steps forward towards his Serbian friend.

"I'm in too, my youth." Badman agreed with his best friend Jacob. Despite the fact he and Niko had not known each other for that long, and even when they first met, Badman had tackled Niko down when mistaking him for an intruder, but he and Niko worked together to take down some Russians a while back, and Badman was even present at Roman's wedding. He was in. "I and I ready to take some Italians down, my youth."

Derek was the next one to speak up after the two Jamaican friends were in. He and Niko were close friends after everything Niko had done for him in the past, even saving his life from his own brother who attempted to kill him. "Niko, you done a lot for me in the past. You helped us at the bank robbery, you killed Bucky and Aiden for me, you helped me escort Kim into the country, and you even saved me when-" Derek cut himself off when he only just realized that his younger brother Packie was still not aware of the incident between him and Francis. He quickly changed his answer before his nervous expression gave away everything. "You saved me from that cop who wanted to kill me. Of course I'm with you Niko."

Niko nodded in agreement and shifted his attention over towards the last person who he had yet to hear his answer: Dwayne. He knew for a fact that whatever Dwayne's answer would be would also be the answer for his boys, saving Niko the trouble of asking them for their help.

It took Dwayne a few more seconds for him to answer Niko's question when remembering how much he hated life a while ago after leaving prison when everything around him began to crumble, everyone he was friends with betrayed him...Except for Niko, that is. He had the chance to kill Dwayne, but instead, he chose loyalty over money and saved him from Playboy X.

"You've always been there for me, Niko. You spared Cherise, you killed Jayvon and got my money back for me, you clear out my old strip club for me from the Trunchez brothers, you saved me from Playboy X, and you never gave up on me." Dwayne answered and expressed his friendship and loyalty towards Niko, giving him an immediate answer for this favor he was requesting. "Like I said when I asked you to take out Playboy: I'll stick by you until the end. Me and the boys are with you."

Niko raised a slight smile across his face, happy that he had all of his friends by his sides. He remembered how the many people who had been associated with in the past had betrayed him like Dimitri, Darko, Bulgarin, and Pegorino, but they were dead now, and the people standing in front of him were people he could trust and would forever have their loyalty. "Alright, guys. I'm really grateful for your help. Now let's go and get this fucker."

Everyone agreed with his request to get moving now and proceeded back to their vehicles: Marcus's Cavalcade, Jacob's Virgo, and Dwayne's Patriot. It was time to work together and bring down the Ancelottis, once and for all. It was not going to be easy and some may even suffer casualties, but after everything Niko did for them in the past, they were willing to do this.

* * *

It took Niko and his small army fifteen-minutes to make it back to the mansion on Big Horn Drive in Westdyke, Alderney, but once they had arrived, it was time to get this show on the road. By the time they got there, it had begun to rain quite heavily and the entire sky went dark, but that did not stop Niko and his allies. Everyone parked their vehicles just over the road from the mansion upon the small hill Niko, Packie, and Marcus was at earlier this day. Niko lead the way and marched forward towards the mansion with all of his friends behind him, carefully surveying the mansion while doing so.

There were multiple Ancelottis guarding the mansion across the ground and the rooftops, armed with SMGs and Carbine Rifles, and although it was hard to tell since they were in a distance and the rain blocked Niko's view, he was able to tell that they wore body armor underneath. They were not like the average henchmen Niko fights with every day. They were the highest ranks of the Ancelotti family and were well trained to deal with their enemies. This was going to be a challenge, but that was not going to stop the group from defeating them.

Before attacking directly, Niko decided to device a little place before marching across the road to confront them. He turned himself back towards his friends and briefed them on his plan that they may want to listen to. "Alright, listen up: we only get one shot at this, and we have to do it right. You two," he pointed towards two of Dwayne's boys. "You two go around the back of the mansion. There will be a fence blocking the way into the backyard, and there should be a helicopter in there. If anyone tries to board it, stop them."

The two nodded in agreement to their temporally leader and proceeded to run around the block on foot.

"Alright, Packie, you two follow me towards the front of the mansion. Jacob, Badman, you two take the left flank. Marcus, Derek, you two take the right flank. Dwayne, take your men and stay here and try to pick off the henchmen on that roof." Niko gave them their orders that he was sure would be more than enough to get them inside in one piece. "When I start shooting, that's when you guys starting shooting."

"Seen, one love, breda." Jacob replied, running towards the left of the mansion with Badman.

"You got it, Niko." Marcus agreed, running towards the right side of the mansion with Derek.

"We're on it." Dwayne was the last one to accept his orders and proceeded to remain where he was with his two boys in order to take down those snipes like he requested.

"Alright, good luck, guys." Niko had bidden the best of luck whilst he and Packie armed themselves with heir assault rifles and proceeded to make his way towards the front door of the mansion. "Let's finish this, Packie."

The two friends continuing marching towards the front of the mansion, and they were soon spotted by the Ancelottis guarding the area, who aimed their weapons and ordered them to remain where they was. "Hold it!" "Don't move!" "Drop the gun!" "Freeze!" they all ordered simultaneously.

Niko did not listen to their orders and merely glared towards them. Quick as the speed of light, Niko and Packie raised their rifles towards the Ancelottis and fired rapid shots towards them, killing four of them together in the process. The remaining Ancelottis around the area focused their attention towards the two attackers and prepared to kill them, but they were not aware of his reinforcements and were fired upon from the left, the right, the center, and further towards the back. They were attached, and their job was to defend this mansion at all costs and protect the don.

"We're being attacked!" an Ancelotti henchmen yelled, taking cover behind a brick was whilst gunfire filled the air, forcing him to shout in order for his comrade to hear him.

"Shoot them!" the second Ancelotti henchmen on the roof yelled in return, but he did not put up any more resistance when a bullet shot through his eye ball and out from the back of his head.

Niko and Packie charged towards the front of the mansion, taking down any Ancelottis that stood in their way, and those who didn't were either killed or distracted by Niko's backup. The two continued to rapidly fire their weapons towards the Ancelottis, not daring to take their finger off the trigger. The Ancelottis tried their best to stop them, but regardless of how many times they fired, they were unable to stop them from getting through. Heck, they had not even hit one of their enemies yet and merely served as target practice for them.

One-by-one, they were shot dead and the front area was finally clear. Niko and Packie charged towards the front double doors of the mansion with their friends following closely. They were about to entire, but froze in their steps when tires could be heard screeching nearby. Everyone shifted their attention back towards the road where multiple PMP 600's had arrived, filled with Ancelottis reinforcements who had arrived in an attempt to stop them. How they got here so quickly was a mystery, but the important thing now was to dispose of them.

"Shit, back up!" Marcus shouted, firing his Combat Shotgun towards them for a few seconds whilst running to the side to evade their shots, managing to hit a couple of them in the process. He proceeded to fire again, but discovered he was out of shotgun shells. He looked near his feet to see a dead Ancelotti lying beside it with a Carbine Rifle rested under him. Marcus soon retrieved his weapon, and used it against them.

"Niko, me man, they be trying to distract us and ting." Jacob stated, taking cover behind a support beam to the mansion while he blind fired towards them.

"Niko, you and Packie get inside and finish off Giovanni!" Dwayne told him, ducking for cover behind a brick wall with his two men beside him. "We'll hold these guys back!"

"Right, thanks guys!" Niko thanked, proceeding to make haste and get inside before he was shot up. He and Packie charged towards the front doors, and with one good kick, Niko forced the doors open. A fearful expression rose across his face when an Ancelotti armed with an M246 MG aimed his gun towards them and fired in a matter of seconds.

Niko, with his quick instincts, shoved Packie out the way, but not he did not have enough time to move himself and was shot in his right should. He groaned in pain as he jumped back outside and sat down with his back against the wall, dropping his rifle and clutching his injured wound.

"NIKO!" Packie shouted, unable to get towards him since he was standing on the on the opposite side of the porch, and trying to cross over towards him with that Ancelotti firing a rapid light machine gun would be a very stupid move.

"I'm alright. It's just a flesh wound." Niko assured, grabbing his rifle and standing back up under his own strength. He still felt the slight pain in his shoulder, but it was not enough for him to unable to handle. "Come on."

The rest of Niko's friends were able to hold their own against the Ancelottis, keeping them from entering the mansion. They sure did wish they were not in this situation now, but for the sake of their survival, they had to do this in order to save themselves.

Niko leaned out from his cover in a split-second and shot the Ancelotti directly in his forehead, killing him instantly. He and Packie were now clear for now and charged inside the mansion, closing the double doors behind them. They had two options from this point further. Option 1: head upstairs. Or option 2: search downstairs. He did not have the time to check both and thought it would be best if they split up.

"I'll search upstairs, you search down here." Niko ordered, already charging up the stairs in an attempt to find his target.

"Got it!" Packie agreed, running through the downstairs area of the mansion and searching as many rooms as possible.

Niko proceeded to the second of floor of this mansion and searched every room he could, killing a few Ancelottis along the way. He searched the bedrooms, the bathrooms, and even the couple of extra rooms he had, but he was unable to find any sign of Giovanni anywhere. He found one last room and without a second's hesitating, he kicked the door open to discover it was Giovanni's office, but unfortunately, no Giovanni anywhere.

"Fuck!" Niko swore, turning around and proceeding to return downstairs in hopes that Packie may have found him. He ran downstairs and ran through the entire mansion, encountering many dead bodies along the way from his Irish friend's actions.

Niko eventually entered the living room where a man inside aimed his gun towards him when he entered, but fortunately, it was only Packie. "Any sign of him?"

"No, but this is definitely the fucker's house, all right." Packie stated, rubbing his head whilst trying to think on what they were going to do now. They searched the house everyone with no sign of Giovanni anywhere. "Where could have gone?"

Before Niko could answer, he put his hand out, beckoning for Packie to keep quiet when he heard something outside. It sounded something like helicopter blades twirling. Niko already assumed the worse and quickly made haste towards the backyard, fearing their chances of freedom were flying away in that helicopter. "Shit, he's getting away!"

Niko burst outside into the backyard and charged towards the black helicopter Maverick. He was able to see three Ancelottis inside. One of them was piloting the helicopter, the second one was a family face-Anthony Ancelotti, Giovanni's personal bodyguard and seemingly indestructible juggernaut who sat in the back of the helicopter. And last but not least, Giovanni sat in the front passenger seat, wearing his usually charcoal suit with a black tie, brown loafers, but this time, he did not wear his long black trench coat.

Niko was not going to allow Giovanni to escape like this and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, desperate to catch him. Along the way he saw the two of Dwayne's people he had sent to the back of the mansion lying across the ground motionlessly, their bodies filled up with bullet holes. Niko would not be able to mourn their deaths right now, but he would be able to avenge them.

As the helicopter lifted itself from the ground, Niko dropped his rifle and leaped towards the helicopter, managing to grab onto one of the helicopter skids. He hung on for dear life as the helicopter went higher and higher towards the air.

Packie could only watch in shock when seeing his friend do something so stupid yet brave just to bring down. He shouted out loud as he lowered his rifle down, not wanting to shoot the helicopter at the risk of killing Niko. "Niko, you fucking, crazy bastard!"

Niko hung on for dear life as he lifted himself up towards the open rear doors of the helicopter and climbed inside, only to discover Anthony was already waiting for him. He aimed a Combat Pistol towards Niko the second he was inside, but Niko quickly acted first and grabbed onto the same gun, desperately trying to rip it from his hands.

Giovanni turned around and watched the entire event, hoping any moment now that Niko would either fall out the helicopter or be shot by his man. "Fucking kill him, already, Anthony!"

Niko struggled for the same weapon with he large man for a few seconds. He punched Anthony in the face a couple of times in an attempt to make him let go, but Anthony could take almost anything Niko could throw at him. Anthony let go of the gun with his left hand and used it to grab Niko's head and smashed it against the helicopter wall a couple of times.

Niko felt great pain when observing that amount of pain, but that still was not going to stop him yet. He shifted his gaze back towards the pistol and noticed it was aiming near towards the front of the helicopter. He could not tell how accurate the aim was, but he feared that he was not going to come out of this one alive. Anthony was too strong, and sooner or later, he would use his incredible strength to finish him off.

In one more attempt to kill Giovanni, Niko pulled the trigger for a couple of seconds, firing three shots. Two of them hit the controls, and the third one had shot through the pilot's seat and killed the pilot, causing the helicopter to go out of control. The controls were now malfunctioned, sparking with electricity as the helicopter spun around rapidly and plummeted back towards the Earth.

Niko shifted his attention back towards Anthony and finally decided he had enough of dealing with this big fucker and wanted to finish him off right now. He finally let go of the gun as Anthony continued to pull, causing the huge man to take a couple of steps back near the edge of rear doors. He rapidly swung his arms around in an attempt to keep himself balanced, but he did not yet say anything as usual.

"Hey..." Niko spoke towards Anthony whilst able to keep himself stood up without grabbing onto anything, despite the fact they were twirling rapidly towards the ground. He raised a grin across his face before planning to finish Anthony off once and for all. "...Welcome to America."

With one great kick, Niko delivered his foot towards Antony's stomach, sending him out of the helicopter and now plummeting towards the Earth. Let's see how he would survive this one. Now that Anthony was dealt with, Niko shifted his attention back towards Giovanni, who hung on for dear life.

Niko had slipped over and landed flat down on his stomach due to the helicopter moving out of control. He remained down and tucked his head under his arms, preparing for the worse to happen. But on the bright side, if he did not survive this crash, then that means Giovanni would not survive either, especially at his old age.

After a few terrifying moments of plummeting towards the ground, the helicopter had eventually crashed down on the deserted beach at the bottom of the hill from the old mansion in Westdyke. The only people present were a couple of homeless people, but they soon deserted the place when seeing the Maverick crash from the sky. The helicopter was heavily damaged as smoke burst out from the back and fuel leaked from the bottom. By the looks of it, it did not seem like anyone survived.

* * *

**Oh, that cliffhanger! Niko, Packie, and the rest of their friends have confronted the Ancelotti's and prepare to bring them down once and for all. Anthony Ancelotti has been defeated by the hands of Niko Bellic. Stay tuned for _Chapter 10: final confrontation: part 2_ that will be here as soon as possible. Did Niko or Giovanni survive the crash? Keep tuned to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: final confrontation: part 2

**Life is complicated **

**Chapter 10: final confrontation: part 2**

**Here I bring all of you the final chapter of my story, ladies and gentleman. I would like to thank you readers for reading my story. I do not think I will be doing any more Grand Theft Auto stories after this was one, but you never know. In the mean time, I bring you the grand final chapter. **

* * *

Giovanni Ancelotti; the head of the Ancelotti family and father of Grace Ancelotti, crawled out from the destroyed, burning helicopter and desperately used whatever strength he had left inside of him to crawl across the beach to safety, but due to his injuries and his elderly age, he was not going to get far. He had burned marks across his skin, ashes smeared across his suite, and his left leg was injured upon the crash of the impact.

"That...Fucking...Serbian...Prick..." he cursed the one responsible for his possible end whilst continuing to crawl out of harm's way. Eventually, Giovanni felt his body giving up on him and collapsed flat down on his stomach, clutching his right hand against his heart.

Giovanni rolled onto his back with his left arm and his legs spread out across the sand, clutching on to whatever life he had left. He panted and struggled for oxygen whilst his eyes were locked up towards the raining night sky, rain dripping down onto his body.

As he waited for his end, a silhouette shadow emerged out from nowhere and stood over him, his expression showing no remorse for doing this to Giovanni. Niko merely grinned towards the dying man and folded his arms together. Like his enemy, Niko had a couple of burn marks across his face and ashes smeared across his clothes, but he did not seem to be serious injured unlike Giovanni.

"Welcome to America." Niko greeted, watching as Giovanni slowly began to die from his injuries.

"You piece of shit...Bellic..." Giovanni grunted, groaning in agonizing pain that caused him to hold both of his hands against his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. "You'll never learn..."

"Oh, but I do learn, all right." Niko clashed, unfolding his arms as he began to walk around Giovanni, still keeping his eyes locked towards the dying old man. "I learned that life is complicated. You had at easy with being in charge of a powerful mob family. I have killed people, I smuggled people, and sold people. The American greed made you greedy, just like it does with everyone here. Every day I live, we pick up new baggage, a baggage I must carry with me for the rest of my life. There's no dropping it and pretending I am fresh and clean. I may be a killer, but you are a coward, sending all of your men, you're whole family to do your dirty work while you hide like a coward in the shadows."

"You think this is over?" Giovanni questioned, laughing slightly whilst talking but his laughter was soon halted by coughing. "I'm on the commission with the old families. They're going to make you pay."

"Yes, about that..." Niko trailed off for a moment and began to march up and down the area of the abandoned beach. "I happen to be friends with Jon Gravelli before he died. He always told me how much you guys were terrible at being a family. Before he died, he assured me once I finished working with him, the other families would no longer give me any trouble. Good luck there, my friend."

Giovanni, realizing he no longer had nothing he could do to avenge his death; fell placed his hands away from his heart and spread them across the ground. With his dying breath, silently cursed the man responsible for his death. "I hope you burn in Hell..."

With that, Giovanni's eyes closed and his head collapsed onto the sand, finally perishing from this world. Niko approached his corpse and nudged it a couple of times with his foot to be certain he was dead. Once he was certain he was dead, he turned around and proceeded to walk his way back to his home, wondering what he was do now that the Ancelottis were defeated. He hoped that he wold able to finally quit this life and have a fresh beginning now. But unfortunately, as long as he lived in this city, there would be no such thing as a fresh beginning.

The people he killed, the things he had witnessed, and the life he had lived would be a baggage he would be forced to carry for the remainder of his life.

* * *

**The end. I know this chapter was a lot shorter than the rest of the previous chapters, but I thought it would be better to end it this way. Thank you all for reading and be sure to leave a review or two. Until next time, ciao.**

**Assassin's Creed Master out.**

**Disclaimer: Grand Theft Auto 4 is owned by Rockstar Games and Rockstar North. Marcus Mendez, Anthony Ancelotti, and Vincenzo Ancelotti are owned by me. **

**The cast:**

**Michael Hollick voice of Niko Bellic**

**Jason Zumwalt voice of Roman Bellic**

**Obi-Ajula Ugbomah "Coolie Ranx" voice of Jacob "Little Jacob" Hughes**

**Elena Harvey Hurst voice of Mallorie Bardas-Bellic**

**Ryan Johnston voice of Patrick "Packie" McReary**

**Timothy Adams voice of Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz**

**Devin Richards voice of Dwayne Forge**

**George Feaster voice of Derrick McReary**

**PJ Sosko voice of Gerald "Gerry" McReary**

**Mario D'Leon voice of Luiz Fernando Lopez**

**David Kenner "D.B Cooper" voice of Anthony "Tony" "Gay Tony" Prince**

**Rebecca Benhayon voice of Grace "Gracie" Ancelotti **

**Wilhelm Lewis voice of Dessie**


End file.
